Tales of A Golden Fox
by onelasthero
Summary: Naruto in a new light. Rated M for future content. R&R please.
1. prologue

Chapter 1

_Prologue begin…_

_The Kyuubi was pissed. It couldn't remember why, it just knew these persistent ninja were on its nerves. It swung a mighty tail sending the latest assault of shinobi flying backwards. It was pissed and couldn't find its reason for wanting to kill every living creature. It just did…_

_The fourth Hokage stood comfortably on Gambunta's head with a small bundle in his arms as he surveyed the destruction before him. Trees of the giant forest lay scattered about, victims on the demon's anger. With every lash of a tail the wind picked up speed. Gambunta rolled an eye toward the Hokage and motioned gently toward the Kyuubi._

_The fourth sighed and nodded to Gambunta with tears in his eyes. Slowly he unbundled the small blanket to reveal a baby boy with blonde hair, sound asleep. The young boy snuggled closer to the fourth trying to get away from the wind. The fourth whistled to get the demons attention._

_The Kyuubi turned in the direction of the noise, having heard it over the din. It saw a man standing on the head of a giant frog with a small bundle in his arms. The kyuubi saw a small patch of blonde in the bundle as the man set it down on the frog's head. A small voice yelled something in the back of the demon's head, but it didn't hear and charged the man._

_The fourth saw the Kyuubi charging and flashed through a large amount of hand signs in an instant. A large blue light lit up the darkened sky and the shinigami appeared behind the fourth. The Kyuubi looked on in horror as the shinigami's arm reached toward it, ripping out its soul. The shinigami began to pull the soul through the fourth's body when he preformed more hand signs. A strain came over the shinigami's hold on the Kyuubi's soul._

_The soul was pulled into the baby boy's waiting stomach and a seal appeared on his body. The shinigami looked on confused as the fourth clenched his hand into a "thumbs up", smiled, and proclaimed, "Believe it," he looked at the sleeping boy. Red marks began to flow over the boys body and the fourth gently covered him again as the bundle bulged slightly._

_The fourth Hokage looked at the bundle and cried, "Forgive me… Naruto Uzumaki…" he said. He fell to his knees and heard ninja appearing around him. It was over and he knew it, but he said, "Don't hate… him… for my… sin…" With that the seal claimed its payment and the fourth Hokage of Konoha of the fire nation, died._

_The ninja gathered around the fourth's body and many began to cry. One ninja wearing ANBU clothing walked to the small bundle and knelt pulling off his mask. The kind face of the Third Hokage was revealed as he gently lifted the bundle and looked inside. Shock came over the old man's face as he ordered, "All of you, get the Fourth's body ready for a funeral and you," he pointed at a random ninja, "get the council together, tell them it's urgent."_

_The ninja jumped to their tasks with quick, "hais." The body of the fourth was carried off as the third kept looking at the bundle. He sighed, "This is going to be a nightmare to explain…" He leapt off through the trees and a small amount of moonlight shone on the bundle and reflected off two fox-like ears that were blonde furred…_

_Prologue end._

six years later

It was a mostly quiet night in Konoha, if you didn't count yelling from the orphanage. Iruka sat in a small room with a fuming orphanage owner, "I can't deal with it anymore Iruka, he causes trouble everyday, he put a boy through a wall, A WALL I TELL YOU!!"

Iruka flinched. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been called here for Naruto's "temper tantrums." He sighed, "I understand your concern, but if he isn't here where will he go." The owner slammed his hands upon his desk his voice rising as a vein bulged, "I don't really give a shit where the demon brat go-" a kunai at his neck stopped him.

Iruka scowled at the man over his kunai, "You know the decree, no matter what he looks like he is not to be treated like the Kyuubi." The owner almost bit through his tongue to stop himself from saying anything more. Iruka pulled the weapon away saying, "I'll talk with him."

He walked through the complex to where "trouble makers" were sent. The first thing Iruka noticed was how quiet this wing was and the second was the smell of filth piled up for months. He fought down the idea to go yell at the owner for this and continued down the hall to a door with a sign that read, "special cases" with the last "S" crossed out. He opened the door and did a double take.

A woman with in a white suit stood over the lump in the bed, that was the only furniture in the room, with a knife in hand. She did a double take at his arrival, quickly trying to hide the knife saying, "Oh, you must be here for him?" Iruka's eyebrow twitched as his anger rose, "Yes now if you don't mind, GET THE HELL OUT!" The woman nearly tripped over herself getting out.

Iruka walked into the room and approached the bed and grabbed the sheets. Suddenly a ball of blonde fur tackled him as the lump in the bed burst into flame and very quickly went out. Iruka, on his back, looked at the fur ball that was Naruto.

Naruto's body was that of a bipedal Kyuubi with short claws and slitted blue eyes. His fur that covered him was blonde in color. He was wearing a tight white shirt with green shorts over his fur, but had a hole in the pants for his single tail to hang out. He looked Iruka in the eye and tried to smile, which came out as more of a snarl, 'Iruka, you're here you're here' he exclaimed into Iruka's mind as was his way of communicating. He very nearly glowed with excitement.

Iruka could only smile at the six year old's energy, but he had to ask, "Naruto, what was that in the bed?" Naruto grimaced in regret, 'A… precaution.' Iruka remembered the woman with the knife, "Does that happen often," He sighed as the boy nodded, "and what happened between you and this other boy?"

Naruto let loose a growl that surpassed that of a angry dog, 'One girl wanted to feel my ears and he started saying I was a dirty animal. She said she didn't care and he started making fun of her and I punched him,' He started making a high pitched whine, 'You've got to believe me, I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I really didn't, please believe me!' he begged and began to cry.

Iruka picked up the balling boy as he said, "Don't worry Naruto, your coming with me." Naruto wiped his eyes, 'Really, I don't have to be here anymore?' his eyes lit up. Iruka gave him a small hug, "No you don't. Now I won't be able to adopt you, but I can get you an apartment near my house how about that?" The giant snarl-smile on the young boy's face said it all.

They walked out of the building and Naruto stared at Iruka's headband. Iruka finally noticed and asked, "What's up Naruto, you seem to like my headband." Naruto swished his tail a couple times as he replied, 'Well… I've noticed how people respect others with headbands like that so I was wondering how I got one?" Iruka chuckled.

"Well for starters," he said, "only ninja of the leaf village can wear these. Next not all are respected and those that are the reason they're respected is because their good ninja." Naruto smiled, 'Like you, Iruka?' Iruka chuckled, "No there are far better than me like the Hokage." Naruto's jaw dropped in awe, 'The Hokage are ninja?!"

Iruka nodded and Naruto's eyes gleamed, 'Well then I'm gonna become the best ninja Konoha has ever seen.' Naruto finally had a dream to fight for and he was going all out…

later that night

It had taken a while for Naruto to become used to his new apartment, but now he lay curled up on his couch fast asleep. His ears slightly twitched as he dreamed…

Naruto's mind

_It was dark and smelled of garbage. Naruto stood ankle deep in water in the middle of a giant sewer. Behind him was only a darkened hallway, but In front of him was a lit path. He heard a girl crying from down the lit hallway. He ran toward the noise wondering who else would be here._

_He ran until he found himself in a large room with a huge gate on the other side. He saw a woman on the other side of the bars and he walked to the cage, "Excuse me miss, why are you crying?" he stood shocked, he had just spoken normally! The woman looked at him. She was wearing a blood red dress that complimented her hair. She had an hourglass figure with an easy d-cup chest. She stared at him with piercing green eyes._

_She let surprise creep into her eyes as she asked, "You came here?" To Naruto her voice sounded like a gentle stream. He cocked his head to one side, "Um… where's here?" She laughed slightly, " I thought you would recognize your own mind." Now he was confused, "If this is my mind why are you here."_

_A pained look came over her face, "Well… you do deserve an explanation about me, okay here goes." Her body became engulfed in flames forcing Naruto to look away. The light faded and he looked back only to look up. The woman had transformed into the Kyuubi No Kitsune._

_Strangely Naruto wasn't afraid. She smiled at him from behind the bars, "At least you didn't freak, but anyways about me…" So she told Naruto of what had happened that fateful night. When she finished Naruto just looked on in awe, "So you are a super-powerful demon sealed inside me and that means that I have your chakra?"_

_Kyuubi nodded and sighed, " I can understand if you hate me. I am the reason they are mean to you." She turned around waited for the boy's biting words of hate. He simply chuckled surprising her, "If I hate you that makes me no better than them, but… would you help me be a ninja?" She turned back around, tears fighting to break free._

"_Yes… yes I'll help you however I can… Naruto." Naruto smiled and asked, "Is there any way I can get you out of there?" Kyuubi was taken aback, "You trust me enough to let me out?" Naruto nodded and she smiled the tears becoming even more threatening. She pointed to a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it on the door, "If you rip that in half, only in half mind you, I'll be freed from here."_

_Without so much as a second thought Naruto reached up and tore half the paper off and the cage door swung open. Kyuubi stepped out and the water evaporated. She laid down on the dry ground, overwhelmed by the renewed freedom._

_Naruto walked over and laid down next to her, curled up, and promptly fell asleep. Kyuubi lowered her head to look at Naruto and couldn't help but think he looked cute. She gently licked the top of his head and he purred. Kyuubi smiled and laid her head down next to him and also fell asleep…_

_real world_

_Naruto smiled…_


	2. chapter one

**AN/ sorry for not adding any notes in the prolouge I was in a hurry to get that written and out there for your reading pleasure. As for the question I have beed asked, I feel as though if kyuubi should be more of a mother figure to Naruto so probably Hinata, but I'm open to suggestions so let me here your suggestions you great perverts. Joking, but seriously tell me who you think would be good, but please no Yaoi. I'll use the Americanized version of jutsus and stuff unless you want to educate me in the -san, -chan, etc. Anyways enough of me talking on with the show.**

* * *

present day

Naruto lay in his bed fast asleep, a line of drool winding its way out of his open jaws. He snored lightly, quite at peace in his night cloths as a small alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed counted down to the rude awakening. Without warning it went off causing Naruto to leap into the air coming down hard on the floor. He muttered darkly under his breath about smashing clocks.

'Well good morning, little kit, sleep well' Kyuubi called from the back of his mind. Naruto bit back his next remark not looking forward to the headaches she could bring. He got up and went and took a shower. Coming back out he pulled out some instant ramen and, warming it up, sat down to eat it while yawning. He ate in silence only speaking when he was finished, "Why did I get up early today again?" he spoke through his mouth, which came out as a growly whisper.

In the back of his mind Kyuubi clicked her tongue, 'I swear if it weren't for me you'd forget your head,' she felt his growing impatience, 'ugh, today's your graduation day at the academy.' Fast as a bullet Naruto hurried to his room pulling out a pair of blue shorts, a black shirt with the kanji for fox on the front, and a pair of combat boots, "Why didn't you remind me sooner?" She just sighed quietly.

He pulled the shirt and shorts on letting his tail go through the hole in the shorts. For several minutes he struggled with the boots trying not to scratch his claws on the sides. He also pulled out a kunai pouch and a shruiken pouch placing the kunai on his left leg and the shruiken on his right hip. The last thing he pulled out was a sword handle without a blade and he slipped it into the shruiken pouch.

Naruto burst out of his apartment barely stopping to lock the door. He quickly took to roof hopping keeping up a continuous stream of "I'm gonna be late's." He made it to the academy in record time and ran to his classroom. The door was open, so he tried to skid into it, but overshot his target and tripped over himself.

He heard soft giggling and thanked Kami his fur hid his deep blush. He got up and walked into the classroom and saw his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, waving him to the seat he was saving for him. Kiba was wearing his signature black shorts and Parka coat. The red triangles on his cheeks still baffled Naruto as to weather they were tattoes or birthmarks.

Naruto quickly took the offered seat, which happened to be in front of Hinata Hyuga, a secret admirer. She sat as her breathing became labored, 'He's so close I could,' she thought as she slowly reached forward toward Naruto, stopping just short, 'mustn't… touch… silkey-looking… fur.' She sat internally battling the urge to pet Naruto.

Kiba sniffed the air a little and caught Hinata's sent. He turned and saw the longing on her face as she reached toward Naruto's blonde fur. His grin grew wide as he casually leaned forward and stretched his arm in front on Naruto. Without warning he pulled back forcing Naruto into Hinata's waiting fingers.

Naruto felt her fingers push into his back and he had to fight the urge to purr out loud. Hinata, on the other hand, turned red enough to rival a cherry, 'I-I'm a-ctually t-t-ouching Naruto." She slanted forward as she passed out. Her fingers fell and Naruto came out of his slice of heaven with a look of complete stupidity plastered on his face.

He heard Kyuubi lauging histerically in the back of his head. He frowned, 'What's wrong with you.' he asked her. She could barely stop laughing long enough to answer him, 'I-hahahah I'll tell- hehehehehe you later hahahahahahaha!' Totally bemused, Naruto didn't push it. He became vaguely aware Kiba was laughing too.

"What's up Kiba?" he questioned. Kiba gave less of an answer than Kyuubi did by just laughing harder. Iruka and Mizuki walked in and looked at the small scene going on, 'Wow… well at least they aren't destroying anything.' Mizuki just stared at them.

Kiba finally got his mirth under control and Hinata came to in time to here Iruka explain the last test was a combination of one transformation and one clone, "We'll do the transformations out here and the clones in the room behind me." he gestured to a door just behind him. He scrolled down the list calling out names, "Sakura Haruno." She quickly transformed into Iruka, "Sasuke Uchiha." Same transformation.

Iruka got to the bottom of the list, "Hinata Hyuga." She transformed into the Third Hokage. Iruka got to the last line and his eyebrow twitched, "Naruto, Kiba do either of you want to explain why your names are on the same line?" Naruto and Kiba smiled at each other before looking at Iruka with mischievous grins, "**Transform!" they yelled together and smoke enveloped them.**

**When the smoke cleared two naked women, one with blonde hair, one with brown, stood with smoke covering their intimate parts. Iruka was propelled by a nose bleed and they changed back. The two took a stance so they were back to back and gave Iruka the thumbs up. They laughed, "Got ya with the Sexy Jutsu."**

**Iruka smacked both the pranksters on the head screaming, "FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP DOING THAT!!" After that all of the students were made to wait. Naruto was last so he watched as many students came out with those coveted headbands and many more without. He was worried, this is where he had a hard time, he just couldn't produce a stable clone.**

**He watched as first Hinata, then Kiba walk out wearing headbands. He heard Iruka call his name and stepped into the room which was almost completely empty except for the desk Mizuki and Iruka sat behind with headbands on it. They watched him expectantly.**

**He had been focusing on this technique for a while now and he hoped it would work. He began to charge his chakra and instantly knew there was something wrong. He felt Kyuubi rise up in his mind, 'Here let me.' she said. He realeased control to her.**

**She saw the problem was Naruto used to much chakra for a simple clone and shaped into a much more powerful technique. The technique was working when suddenly another chakra strand, not Naruto's, broke the technique. Grabbing the broken chakra strands she slapped the foreign strand hard and saw Mizuki flinch, 'So you want to play hardball, huh?' she whispered to herself.**

**Reconnecting the strands she made the technique function again and a clone appeared beside Naruto. Mizuki smiled, but his eyes showed a scowl while Iruka was nothing but smiles, "Congradulations Naruto, you pass." he said tossing a headband to Naruto. Naruto walked out with Kyuubi chatting his ear off.**

"**Huh, try to make you fail will he, not on my watch. Oh, by the way that was fire clone jutsu, I'll teach it to you later, but that Mizuki's up to something." Naruto only half payed attention as he secured the headband to his arm. He walked out of the academy and saw the people there, 'Now they'll respect me right, I mean I have the headband and everything.' The looks he received, however, were those of hate.**

**When all he received was hostility he went to the swing hanging from the tree and asked Kyuubi, 'Why don't they like me, I'm a ninja now." He felt her rise up in his mind again and a soothing feeling came over him, 'Give it time. Time and actions make a ninja.' Rather dejectedly Naruto headed for his apartment. His ears twitched as he heard some one running. Looking he saw Mizuki carrying a scroll marked "Forbidden" out the city gates.**

**He ran easily keeping up with Mizuki until he reached an abandoned shed. Mizuki gently began to peel the scroll open and Naruto jumped down, "Mizuki-sensei, should you really have that?" Mizuki turned and scowled at him, "So you found me, well you can't stop me now this scroll will make me invincible, you demon-filth." Mizuki's sudden venom struck Naruto like a physical blow and he took a step back.**

**Mizuki spat contemptuously, " I don't have time to waste with you I-" Iruka appeared in the small clearing, "Found you, traitor!" He chucked a kunai with a paper-bomb on it at Mizuki and the resulting blast sent the scroll flying into Naruto's hands. Iruka saw Naruto with the scroll and yelled, "Naruto, don't let him have that scroll, go ru-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" A giant Shruiken embedded itself in Iruka's back.**

**Mizuki pulled another off his back, "This is too perfect, now I'm rid of both of you. First you Iruka!" he yelled hurling the weapon. For Naruto everything slowed down as it hit him what was going on. Something deep within the confines of his mind snapped and he lost cociousness. Kyuubi looked on in horor from the back of his mind as something darker took over Naruto.**

**Mizuki was in glee when suddenly Iruka vanished and appeared several feet away with Naruto crouched over him. Mizuki scowled, "Fucking pest." Naruto turned and fear coursed through Mizuki. His regular blue eyes were completely black, every bit of them. He crouched down onto all fours and roared.**

**Mizuki was frozen in fear as the murderous intent fell over him in waves. In the blink of an eye Naruto was in Mizuki's face smashing a clawed hand into his face. Mizuki flipped around blood flowing from the now gaping claw marks on his face. As Mizuki's back was exposed Naruto raked with both hands, cutting deep.**

**Kyuubi reached out and seized control from this darkness, surprising it enough to make it dormant again. Slowly the black eyes pulled inward exposing the white and blue underneath. The black withered back into the slitted pupils and Naruto fell unconscious. A group of ANBU appeared and seized a barely conscious Mizuki while Iruka picked up Naruto taking him back to Konoha.**

**He reached Naruto's apartment and let himself in. He set Naruto down on his bed and Naruto's hand flew to the headband as though it were his most treasured object. Iruka smiled and gently removed the headband and swapped with his own, "You deserve that much more than I do, You've fought battles I never even dreamed of. Your Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves and don't forget that."**

**Naruto clasped the worn headband tightly and whispered half-awake, "Sensei?" Iruka patted his head and Naruto went back to sleep. Iruka stared at him, 'What was that though, is the Kyuubi awakening?' he wondered. He shrugged, he'd put it in his report, for now he let Naruto bask in the glory of becoming a ninja…**

* * *

**AN/ Well how bout that one? Is it okay or what could I do to make it better? Well R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ Ok I've changed my mind and have decided to try the honorific suffixes, but I probably will use them wrong for a while as I only know so much. Also, forgive me for being naïve, but I don't know what a Harem is, but I'm gonna guess it means more than one girlfriend and I'll put a poll up for that on my profile, so visit it afterwards if you would.**

Naruto's mind

_It was so dark… Where was he and why couldn't he see? He listened and he heard a raspy breathing sound behind him, "Hello?" he called timidly. Suddenly there was pressure on his neck and he started choking. An answer came from the darkness in the form of a demonic hiss that was male, "Why are you so damn weak, boy! Why can't you embrace me?! You can annihilate everything if you just give in to me!"_

_He was starting to feel light-headed when a small orb of golden light floated into his sight. A second voice joined the first, though with a much lighter voice filled with a sense of peace, "Leave him be, he has made his choice and all you are is a nuisance." it, also male, barked at the first. The pressure lifted off Naruto's neck and the first voice grumbled something incoherent._

_Naruto coughed, fresh air flowing into his lungs and he wet his mouth. The light-sphere floated closer, "Are you all right, Naruto-kun?" it asked in genuine concern. Unable to speak Naruto gave a thumbs up. The sphere flickered, "Good, but now you need to leave… we'll talk later good bye."_

_Before Naruto could ask what it meant light flashed through his mind and he felt consciousness return…_

real world

He opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. The previous nights events ran through his head up until his blackout. Fear surged through him, What had happened to Iruka-sensei?! Quickly he jumped up and dashed out toward the academy. If he was anywhere, it would be there.

Dashing through the halls he noted it was disturbingly empty. He made it to his classroom and ripped the door open, nearly breaking it in his hurry. Iruka sat behind his desk with a small hill off paperwork. Iruka sighed, "You know, Naruto, you could knock. Naruto's jaw dropped, "But you- and Mizuki- we were- you were- what happened?!"

Iruka grinned and explained what had happened leaving out the part where Naruto went evil telling him he passed out and some ANBU took Mizuki down. Naruto accepted the explanation and grinned also. Iruka looked at him, "There's some time before the meeting and you need to get your picture taken for your registration. Hop to it Naruto." Naruto jumped and ran out.

He quickly found his way to the photographer and got his picture taken and took it to the Hokage. He walked into the file room and saw the Hokage sitting behind a desk, "Hey, old man, here's my registration." The Hokage took the paper, nodding his approval. Naruto excused himself and began to wander the village.

Bored, he decided to get more acquainted with the rest of his class. He began to wander the village in search of faces he recognized. He came upon the pond and saw a mob of girls standing around watching something. Confused, he listened intently and heard the sound of a fire technique. He stepped out and saw a boy in tan pants and a blue shirt standing on the dock.

He had black hair and also wore some arm and leg warmers (I don't know what to call them). On the back of the shirt was the symbol of a clan Naruto remembered hearing about, a clan that had been massacred by one of its own: the Uchiha. Kyuubi snorted, 'Huh, so that's the number one candidate Sasuke… doesn't look like much.' Sasuke flashed several hand seals, "**Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!**" he yelled and spat an impressive fireball.

Naruto stiffened in surprise, but he felt Kyuubi yawn, 'Amateur.' she thought. Naruto looked at the mob of girls and saw them all but drooling over Sasuke. Deciding he would make a better ally than enemy Naruto walked down to stand next to the black-haired boy. After a couple seconds Sasuke noticed him, "What do you want?" he asked in monotone.

Naruto held out his furred hand saying, "Hi my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I was just trying to learn more about my classmates and if I'm not mistaken your one of them so do you want to be friends?" Sasuke stared at him with onyx eyes, "I don't need friends." he replied. Naruto's ears drooped and then flexed as he heard knuckles cracking.

Looking up to where the fan girls were he saw some very pissed off faces. One in particular, a pink haired girl, stood out to him. He smiled at her, "Hey Sakura-ch-" Sakura started screaming before he finished, "Naruto what the hell do you think your doing talking to Sasuke like that, you freak." The words stung Naruto to the core. Kyuubi felt this and nearly took control of Naruto just to make her pay.

Feelings of jealousy took hold of Naruto and he walked up to stand next to Sasuke. Both boys flashed through hand seals. Kyuubi and the fan girls gasped as both boys shouted, "**Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" **A good sized fireball escaped Sasuke, but even he took a step back as Naruto let loose what could only be a controlled inferno. The giant jutsu was seen clear at the Hokage's tower.

Hokage's tower

The third Hokage could never understand why there was so much paper work all the damn time. He sighed and picked up his glass of water and saw the flames reflected in the surface. He whirled around and knew immediately whose fireball that was. He ran out calling for Iruka…

Pond

Naruto finally ran out of breath and let the fireball fade away. He turned to an awestruck Uchiha, "He he, not bad, huh?" He turned to leave when he heard Sasuke call, "Hey dobe," he turned and saw the young Uchiha falling into a taijutsu stance, "fight me." Naruto stared levelly at him, "I'm not allowed to fight you without reason."

Sasuke looked around to his fan girls, or more specifically, to a certain pink haired girl, "You," he pointed at her and she smiled at being singled out, "have a gigantic forehead." Taken aback Sakura began to cry at the words. Sasuke suddenly felt the really cold feeling of killer intent rolling toward him in waves of hate and turned to see Naruto with his head bowed.

He looked up at Sasuke with eyes tinged red, "You shouldn't have said that, you have no right." Sasuke only smiled going back into a taijutsu stance, "Fight me if you have a problem with it." With a roar Naruto put his hands together, "**Katon Bushin No Jutsu!**" Several spurts of flame erupted and faded into fire clones of Naruto, five in all.

With another roar the Narutos charged…

**AN/ CLIFF HANGER POWER**

**Ok, but anyway I stopped it here because I want to throw up some poles for what happens next. Visit my profile to learn more at my polls page. And as always R&R please. Later.**


	4. Chapter three

**AN/ Sweet Sasuke bashing (cracks knuckles) and the pink haired banshee got the boot. Well let's get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, I mean for goodness sake he's a person not a pet….. Um well…**

Naruto charged anger evident in his eyes as his fire clones followed. Sasuke smirked until Naruto and his clones disappeared from view. Noises around him caused him to look around frantically when a foot caught the side of his head. The fire clone dispersed after sending Sasuke flying. Sasuke tried to catch himself mid-flight when he got kneed in the chest.

Another clone down Sasuke was caught in mid-fall, back to the ground. A sharp hit to his back sent him to the air where another clone met him. The clone went to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke got a lucky hit and smiled. The smile vanished as he felt a hand grab his foot. The final clone span Sasuke in a front flip a couple times before throwing him at the ground.

As he approached the ground he became aware of the real Naruto following him down. Naruto hiked his leg high over Sasuke's head. Just as Sasuke hit ground Naruto slammed his foot into the Uchiha's skull, smashing his face into the dirt. Sasuke held his now broken nose in pain and Naruto, seeing his opponent fall turned to walk away.

Sasuke, even in pain, felt a boiling anger and his hidden bloodline activated. Forgetting his pain he stood, crimson eyes forming tomas. He scowled, "Hey freak! I'm not done yet!" Naruto turned around to see the defiant Uchiha getting ready to fight. From somewhere far away Naruto heard Kyuubi yell something, but a dark, familiar voice over powered hers, 'Time to put a nuisance in its place."

Naruto felt a power flow through him replacing his normally crimson chakra with jet black chakra. The chakra flowed out of him, becoming visible as it swirled around him. Sasuke took several steps back, his Sharingan allowing him to see something even the fan girls didn't. Dark, unseen chakra flowed up into the shape of a monstrous creature.

The creature stood on four legs and had a scaled body. A single tail swished behind it while six leathery wings flapped haphazardly on its back. A long neck with spikes going from the base of the skull to the tip of the tail stuck straight out. It was the head, however, that caught Sasuke's eyes. A giant head of a monster with a horns just above its eyes and a bridged nose that flowed down to another horn above the maw filled with dagger like teeth.

The creature's eyes were closed, but slowly, they opened. Sasuke immediately was caught by the darkness in them, they made the scaled body look bright! Slowly slitted pupils formed in the dark nothingness, two pure gold slits of evil. Sasuke Uchiha, heir of his clan and perpetual badass, did something completely unlike him: he fell to the ground and wet himself in pure fright.

Naruto, who had been looking at the ground, looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke wet himself again as he saw Naruto's eyes mirrored the creatures, only without the pupils. Naruto caught wiff of Sasuke's "accident" and smirked before slowly stepping toward Sasuke.

Sasuke crawled backwards using his elbows as Naruto got closer. In his fear he didn't notice the final toma of his bloodline come in, he just saw the creature get more real. Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke's retreat and bent so he could look him in the eyes. Naruto grinned, "Boo." he whispered. Sasuke rivaled Naruto's normal speed in his running quickly followed by his fan girls.

The creature looked at Naruto, 'Good, good, there's still hope for you yet boy.' Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head, "Let-let go damn you." he said in pain. The creature laughed…

Naruto's mind

Naruto stood in a dark room and tendrils of dark chakra held him in an unbraking embrace, "Let-let go damn you." Naruto winced. The creature, whose eyes were the only thing visible in the darkness, laughed, "Why would I do that when your as good as mine?" The tendrils grasped tighter and Naruto cried out in pain. Suddenly fire flooded the passage, but the light stopped short of the creature. Said creature snarled, "Who dares bring light into my abode!" it cried.

A giant fox with nine tails made completely of fire stood in the passageway outside the room. The fox spoke and Kyuubi's voice rang out clear, "Let him go you BASTARD!" She screamed rushing the creature head on. Taken by surprise the monster was taken down and smashed to the floor. The hidden monster roared and swiped a claw at Kyuubi's head knocking her away.

Kyuubi hit the other side of the room and yelped with pain, fell to the floor, and lay still. Naruto's eyes riveted to her motionless form, "KYUUBI!!" he howled. A strained look came from the creature as its eyes rested on Naruto, "What madness is this?" The tendrils of darkness slowly loosened around Naruto and fell to the floor. A golden path formed between Naruto and Kyuubi and Naruto ran toward her.

He reached her and saw her breathing, but barely, "Kyuubi," he whispered as he got close to her eye, "Kuubi-chan, answer me." he begged. Slowly her eye opened and focused on him dully, "Naruto-kun-" she struggled to rise only to fall again and settled to looking him in the eye, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I failed you." Tears welled in her eyes and were mirrored in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto, ignoring the flames, hugged a section of her cheek and she changed into a normal fox with nine tails. Tears escaped both their eyes as Naruto exclaimed, "What are you talking about you haven't fail-" Then he noticed the blood matting her fur to her head. Eyes widened, Naruto watched in horror as she laid her head on her forepaws and whispered, "I…love….you…Naruto…-kun." and went completely still.

The creature, who had been unable to step on the golden path, snorted, "Good riddance to that ugly bitch." Naruto whirled tears contrasting the hate in his eyes, "You." he snarled. A ball of gold light floated down and stopped next to Naruto, "Oh dear, you did it now…" the peaceful voice said. It centered itself in Naruto's chest and disappeared inside him.

Naruto's eyes grew distant and a righteous anger came there. His eyes burned gold with red slits for pupils, "You are a demon from the lowest pit of hell and for what you did you will return there without forgiveness." Naruto spoke in a calm voice, but his anger was evident. The creature snarled, "Forgiveness? Did I ASK YOU TO FORGIVE ME?!" it charged.

A tower of gold light surrounded Naruto and the creature retreated a few steps. The light wavered and dispersed. The darkened room glowed with light and was illuminated to show the creatures form to Naruto. Naruto, however, was now the same height as the creature. He had transformed into a full giant fox of gold light.

He stood before the creature, tears still falling from his eyes. The creature renewed its attack and bit at Naruto's left forepaw. A tail flung itself in the way and knocked the creature back before rejoining its nine brethren. Naruto took a deep breath and chakra focused in his throat. Naruto looked at the creature and opened his maw wide.

A beam of pure gold energy escaped his mouth and slammed into the creature, banishing him from Naruto's mind…

real world

A ball of dark energy was blasted out of Naruto's back, "Damn it," the dark voice scowled, "fine, you win this one, but there are other vessels more suitable." The sphere floated away…

mind

The darkness vanished and the tower of light came again. When it faded Naruto was back to his old self and the gold ball floated near him. Naruto stared at it in surprise, "What are you?" he asked. A chuckle escaped the sphere, "A question for another time, we need to check on Kyuubi." Naruto ran for her with the light bobbing along behind him.

He skidded to a halt before her and he felt his heart rip in two when he saw no breath being taken. He broke down and cried. He cried for her, cried for minutes on end, mourning her with everything he was. The sphere floated down next to him, "Naruto, you do know there's a way to bring her back, right?" Naruto grabbed the sphere, "HOW!" he shouted.

The sphere bobbed away from him, "Get her to drink some of your blood." it said and floated away. Quickly generating a kunai, Naruto cut a deep wound in his arm and shoved it down her throat. He felt some of his blood slide down here throat and pulled his soaked arm out, heeling it. For several seconds nothing happened. Tears welled again and Naruto let loose a howl that vibrated the entire complex of his mind with sorrow.

Fire lit up Kyuubi's body and gently burned getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Naruto stared at the now vacant space where she had been laying. Excited, he stood looking this way and that calling, "Kyuubi-chan?" No answer came back to meet him.

Realization dawned on him: Kyuubi was no longer in his mind. Growling he yelled, "Whatever you are show yourself so I can kill you, you tricked me!" A loud sigh was heard and the peaceful voice rang out, "I never said look here, try the real world you fool."

Naruto was gone in an instant…

real world

Naruto's eyes shot open and looked around, "Kyuubi-chan?" he called quietly. He heard her voice groan softly and he ran toward the noise. Searching the bushes he kept calling to her quietly. Eventually he found her, outside his mind. He gaped at what he saw.

She was now a humanoid fox like him, but the chest difference was there. She had c going on d-sized breasts gently covered by red fur. The part that got to Naruto, however, was she had no cloths on. Easily skipping that fact he ran and knelt beside her.

He lifted her head slightly and looked at her fluttering eyelids, "Kyuubi-chan?" he said very, very quietly. Her eyes opened fully exposing her gold eyes to him. They stared at each other till Kyuubi asked, "Naruto, where am I," it finally dawned on her, "am I in the real world?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you are." he said simply. He watched her fur near her cheeks grow even redder as she remembered what she'd told him, "I guess my secret's out then… you probably just hate me though, don't you?" Instead of answering, Naruto leaned in close and, turning her head to him, planted a kiss on the end of her muzzle.

Surprised, Kyuubi blinked rapidly, then started returning the kiss. Naruto's tongue licked the edge of her muzzle and she eagerly opened her mouth to it, attacking it with her own. They embraced each other in hugs that would have broken a person's spine. Completely oblivious to the world around them, they stayed like that for some time.

random back alley

Sasuke panted heavily having evaded both his fan girls and that absolute demon. With the fear fading, he began to detest himself for losing, "Damn it," he said punching the dirt beneath him, and kept punching it, "I'm an Uchiha, I should be stronger than him. He doesn't deserve that power I do!" All he succeeded in doing was tiring himself out. Laughter drifted toward him and he stiffened. That was the creatures laugh, he knew it!

A dark flame drifted toward him and he cringed as it spoke to him, "So you're the famous Uchiha? What a fucking insult to the clan. Now your brother was powerful and smart. He killed of anyone who was a threat to him and got the bonus of the Mangekyo Sharingan(that's how you spell it right?) and you cringe as the runt of the litter!"

At mention of his brother Sasuke bristled, "Shut the fuck up, what do you know?!" The flame laughed, "I know you want power, power I can give to you, but only if you agree to destroy Naruto Uzumaki… do we have a deal?" Sasuke nodded and the flame disappeared inside him. He screamed in agony as the flame bonded the devil he feared to him. He stopped yelling and looked to the sky with a now permanent Sharingan, laughing like a maniac…

**AN/ Yes I changed my mind to have Kyuubi involved with our favorite hero. I'm also going to throw in Hinata and an OC. Other than that I'm willing to do two other girls with him and I'll throw up another pole for that. I kinda jumped the gun there in impatience. So R&R and vote. See ya later. HELL YEAH FANFICTION RULES.**


	5. chapter four

**AN: wow I've been out of it for a while, sorry people. I got snagged on a part of this chapter, but I finally figured it out so here it is. Also I really can't find some words for some of the jutsus so I'll use the English translations for the ones I don't know or made up and if you people feel like it you can send me the words Japan-style in a review.**

Kyuubi was lost in her own slice of heaven that was this kiss. Urges started to well up in her as a token of her imprisonment. For her it had been too long, way too long since she had given in to these urges. She could smell that his fox-form had made him develop faster than a normal human, so he was ready. Now if only she could get him out of those...

He broke the kiss with a start and groaned. After groaning internally Kyuubi flowed her thoughts to his, 'What's wrong Naruto-kun?' Removing himself carefully from her he replied, 'This is going to take some serious explaining to the Hokage.' Kyuubi snorted, 'What's the worst that over-proclaimed fool going to do?'

Without warning someone overhead yelled, "**Fire Style: Flame Pillar Jutsu**" and Kyuubi was enveloped in a pillar of fire.

Naruto stared wide eyed as the fire pillar fell revealing a burnt log. He turned to the Hokage, who had used the jutsu and mind yelled, 'Are you insane?!?' The Hokage glared at him, "I don't have time for your lip, get out of here, I don't know how she got out, but she's the-" Naruto cut him off, 'Kyuubi, yeah I know, and I let her out OK."

Now the Hokage yelled, "Are you insane?!?" Naruto shook his head, 'No, I'm not. She's not evil, you just don't understand what happened.' The Hokage's eyebrow twitched, "Then enlighten me." he growled. With a sigh Naruto recounted Kyuubi's tale. When he finished the Hokage stood chewing on his lip.

Finally he turned to the trees, "Iruka, you can stop searching, your not going to find her!" he called. Iruka bounded down from the trees and looked at Naruto, "She didn't hurt you did she, Naruto?" Naruto shook his head and reached his mind for Iruka, 'No, in fact she's been helping a lot,' he gulped as they both looked at him, 'what I do?'

"How long have you known of her?" the Hokage asked. Naruto shifted slightly before mentally muttering, 'seven years.' Iruka exploded, "WHAT!?!? You've known about her for seven years and not bothered to tell me or the Hokage!?!" Kyuubi's laughter broke in to Iruka's rant as she broadcasted her thoughts so they could all hear, 'Look at the way your acting. I wouldn't have told you either.'

Iruka stopped astounded that he had been chastised by her. He stood opening and closing his mouth for several seconds, "Touché." he said finally. Kyuubi jumped down next to Naruto, still laughing. Naruto found the sound intoxicating. Before he could stop himself he found himself looking her up and down.

Slowly he brought his hand up and smacked himself hard. Iruka looked at him, "What was that all about Naruto?" Naruto just grumbled mentally. He was going to have to find her some cloths. Soon...

Naruto looked at the Hokage, 'Well, are you alright with this?' he asked. The Hokage nodded, "I am, but the council won't be. You just have to make my day harder don't you?" Naruto grinned scratching his head. With a sudden burst of inspiration he gave the Hokage the thumbs up, 'You'd better believe it.'

The Hokage shook his head, "Well I'll get to work getting her accepted and in your squad, but would you mind finding her some cloths." Kyuubi snorted, 'Why would I need cloths, it's not like I'll attract any of your ninja that way.' She swayed her hips and spread her legs. Naruto hit the ground, out cold.

Iruka ran to Naruto's side and everyone saw the trickle of blood seeping from his nose. The Hokage sighed, "I was afraid of this, it appears his fox-like body has matured faster than a human's and that's why it's a good idea for you to get some cloths Kyuubi, please get yourself dressed A-S-A-P."

He motioned to Iruka and they flashed.

***********************

Hinata stood behind a tree watching Kyuubi as she stepped toward Naruto. Heavy panting drew her attention to Kiba, who had followed her when she'd seen the fireball. Kiba stood tongue hanging out watching Kyuubi as she walked around Naruto. His eyes wandered down to her single tail and watched it sway.

Hinata snorted and refocused her attention on Naruto's still form. Unconsciously she found her self looking over his body and that shiny fur. She wanted so bad to just go touch him. She slapped herself and Kyuubi turned toward the noise. Hinata stiffened and Kiba just panted heavier. Kyuubi's voice floated into their minds, 'You can stop hiding now, I smell you, especially you dog-boy.'

Both young ninja walked out into the clearing and Kiba immediately started checking Kyuubi out. Killer intent nearly made Kiba bite his tongue in his haste to shut his mouth, 'If you want to keep your eyes you'll look at my face dog-boy.' Kiba bit back his reply.

Kyuubi looked down at herself, 'I guess this doesn't help,' she snapped her fingers and cloths appeared on her consisting of a pair of leather pants with combat boots combined with a tight blood-red shirt, 'that's better' she preened. She looked at Hinata.

Hinata stiffened as Kyuubi approached her. Kyuubi squatted until she was eye level with the young Hyuuga and then just sat there. Hinata stared into Kyuubi's eyes and found herself beginning to look down. She began to fight herself to not look Kyuubi up and down. Kyuubi's barking laughter echoed in her ears.

'Oh, how perfect," she chuckled, 'wait here Hinata-chan.' Hinata was taken aback when Kyuubi added the honorific. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and sat down. Then she waited...

*Naruto's mind*

_It wasn't a sewer anymore, it was a castle. Naruto walked down the corridors of his new mindset. The golden orb floated down to him, "Oh, hello," it said, "I believe you'll be happy to know that I have made some progress." Naruto stared at it, "What kind of progress."_

_The orb sounded like it clicked it's tongue, "Where are my manners, come this way Naruto-sama." Naruto followed the orb down deserted corridors where tapestries he just couldn't make out hung. Eventually they reached a large wooden door that swung open on it's own accord. The orb flew threw and Naruto followed._

_Inside was a small circle chamber about ten feet in diameter. In the center was an elevated platform surrounded by ten smaller pedestals. On five of those rested what looked like clear glass spheres. The other five were vacant._

_The orb floated down to one of the vacant ones and in a burst of light a large ten-tailed fox with golden fur appeared, "You'll forgive me for not bringing you sooner, but I was busy ferreting out the evil side of these spirits." Naruto gaped, "Care to explain?" The fox nodded, "If you would sit Naruto-sama." Naruto sat down._

_The fox yawned and then began, "Well from what I've been able to figure out I and four of the spirits behind me were sent to guard a great warrior, you I believe, by fusing ourselves with that warrior. We were sent by Kami so that the warrior would have the power to stop something from happening. However, this great opponent sent spirits of his own to stop us."_

_"These dark spirits were the opposites of us and when I was awakened by the Kyuubi's sealing, which was not part of this conflict, I set out pushing those spirits out of you. When the Kyuubi awakened me you were transformed into your current state. The Kyuubi was actually supposed to come later, after you were fully mature."_

_"You see there is a risk to the power we bring to you, and that risk is to go mad. However, there is a way to counteract it: female companions, mates, wives, if you will-" Naruto cut in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, so your saying to keep myself sane I have to have FIVE wives," the fox nodded, "oh, that's just great, like these people don't hate me enough!"_

_The fox nodded, "It is quite perfect, as you are the only one of your clan left you'll need to have many wives." Naruto stared at the fox, "And you would know this how?" he asked. The fox shifted, "Your father told us such when we fused with you."_

_Naruto looked into the fox's eyes solemnly, "Who was my father?" The fox went grim, "Arashi, the fourth Hogake." Naruto's eyes bulged in disbelief. The fox went on, "He told us such and he gave us names to watch for the others. Each one of us will wake when you are close to one other prospect for a wife and the ones to be found before approve."_

_Suddenly one of the other orbs began to flash gold rapidly and in a burst of light a bright gold dragon with ten shining wings appeared next to the fox. The fox looked at it, "So soon? it asked. The dragon nodded and focused on Naruto. It spoke and it's voice resonated wisdom, "I wish I had more time to learn about you, but you are being called to see to other matters."_

_Naruto started to reply, but his body began to burn from head to toe and quickly he faded from his mind..._

_*_real world*

Naruto's eyes shot open as fire slowly faded from around him. Hinata, Kyuubi, and Kiba sat looking down at him. He stared at himself also. His forearms and hands as well as his shins and feet were now furless and scaled. He stood and felt new appendages on his back. Craning his neck he saw two golden wings protruding from his back.

'Well that's new.' he broadcasted before being tackled. Hinata, in a bizarre twist of fate, wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried. As he tried desperately to comfort the young girl Kyuubi slowly made her way over to them and bent down grabbing Naruto's arm.

Slowly she bent her head and bit deep into Naruto's exposed upper arm. He howled in pain and Hinata turned in a fury, "You kami forsaken bitch, why did you do that?!?!" Hinata opened her mouth to yell more, but Kyuubi quickly pushed her head to Naruto's bleeding limb.

Naruto again was lost in his own little world as her tongue touched the wound and, after some initial disgustion , Hinata found herself liking the taste of his blood. As her tongue touched for the second time Hinata was consumed by sapphire flames. After several seconds the flames subsided and a new Hinata stood before them.

Her lithe form resembled that of a bipedal dragon with sapphire scales. Her eyes, however, put her scales to shame with their brilliance. Two ivory horns stood up from the back of her head that flowed down into her well shaped snout. Her bright wings fanned in the sunlight and her thin tail swayed behind her.

Hinata looked herself over in surprise. Kyuubi started laughing drawing the other's attention to her, "Do you like Hyuuga?" Hinata nodded dumbly. Naruto shifted slightly and her eyes jumped to him. Feelings Hinata didn't recognize welled up inside her as she stared at his form her eyes wandering down as she licked her scaly lips.

Suddenly Kyuubi stood beside her, taking her hand while smiling at her and motioning to Naruto. Hinata slowly smiled, even though she couldn't figure out what was so amusing and slowly the two stepped toward Naruto. Naruto became nervous as he noticed the hungry look in their eyes. Fortunately, Kiba decided to pipe up at this point, "Uh, hello?" he said.

Both girls glared at him, the moment broken. Kiba had never been so scared in his whole life, "W-w-we need t-t-to get to the academy for team selection." Naruto was on his feet and gone before he finished followed closely by Hinata and Kyuubi. Kiba stood there bewildered for several seconds before saying, "Hey guys wait for me!"

**AN: Ok I think I've officially hit the weird of the weird scale. What can I say, Damn furry porn that runs around in my head. Well the secrets out, what you think? R&R.**


	6. Chapter five

**AN: ok a few things to clear up. First off Baby Cougar, Naruto's only dragon from elbow down and shin down, the rest is still fox other than the wings. The second is in the last chapter when the orb showed him the room the fox's orb was one of the one's not vacant, I said he was one of the vacant ones, my bad. Anyways blah, blah, blah don't do drugs, and on with the show.**

**No, I don't own Naruto or any character related to the actual show, if I owned it, Naruto would be a furry porn show... and that's why many people just got sad that I don't own it... perverts... joking.**

The group ran quicker than ever before and yet Kiba still fell behind. Panting Kiba said, "I don't want to run anymore," he watched as they got further ahead of him, "I'm not designed for this, I want a cart." Still he kept running.

As they neared a crossways Kiba yelled, "Shit I gotta go get Akamaru, don't wait up." before dashing off. Naruto waved a hand to his friend, 'Alright, don't be late!' he called back mentally.

They ran on and they saw the academy draw closer. Kiba rejoined them shortly before entering the academy, "Hey, you guys slowed down for me, I feel so loved." Kyuubi glared at him releasing a large amount of killer intent, " I'll show you loved when I put this brand new boot up your ass." Kiba's little puppy and partner Akamaru poked his head out of the neck of Kiba's coat, took one look at Kyuubi, and disappeared back into the coat.

The group made it to the room where the squads would be chosen just as the timer on Iruka's desk ran out. Iruka gaped, as did the other genin at the trio of hanyous, saying, "You just can't leave things at bad can you? No. you have to make things worse. Well what are you waiting for, an invitation, sit down!" Taken aback by Iruka's tone they quickly found their seats.

Naruto looked around, searching for Sasuke only to realize the Uchiha wasn't present. As Iruka got up to speak the door slid open and the tardy genin entered. Iruka stared at him, "You're late, take a seat."

As Sasuke sat down Iruka cleared his throat, "Ok, for those of you that don't pay attention this is where you are split up into your ninja teams and assigned to a jounin sensei. The teams are as follows..." He began naming off the teams and their sensei. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino went under Asuma and several others were named.

For what seemed like an eternity Naruto waited until the last two teams were named. Iruka looked at the paper he held, "Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, you three are assigned to Kurenei-Sensei." the two fan girls erupted into cheers. Kyuubi bent to Naruto confused, "I thought the pink haired one was insulted by the Uchiha, so why is she still fawning over him?" Naruto shrugged.

Iruka looked up to the group, "So I'm guessing that means Hinata," he pointed to her and she nodded, "Kiba, Naruto, and," he lowered his voice, "Kyuubi, you four are assigned to Kakashi-sensei, good luck, wait here for your sensei." he said before disappearing into thin air.

Naruto stared at the spot he had been in with Kiba right next to him. The two looked at each other saying, "I am baffled." simultaneously.

**AN: ahhh, the wonderful world of fillers...**


	7. Chapter six

_**AN: ok so this is where things start to go crazy... wow that was a dumb thing to say... there will be a lemon in this chapter and please keep in mind it's my first try at one so tell me what you think and some pointers for next time.**_

_**Sadly no, I don't own Naruto, if I did would I need to worry about gun wielders, NO, I'd just be like, "Sick 'em Naruto."**_

_The group waited and waited and waited. And waited some more as the other teams slowly filed out as their senseis arrived. After an hour of waiting Naruto was fed up. He grabbed Kiba by the shoulder and began one-on-one conversing with him and a smile crept up to Kiba's face._

_Quickly the two got up and set about gathering up things from around the room: some, string, some erasers, and a bottle of ink. The duo ran about the room placing the objects in key places, chuckling to themselves._

_Kyuubi and Hinata watched from their seats as the two devious teens set up their plan. The two walked back to their seats grinning from ear to ear. Kyuubi rolled her eyes, "If he falls for this I'll be embarrassed." Hinata turned to her, "Why?" she asked._

_Kyuubi looked at her, "Because that will mean that you three will have one of the dumbest sensies in the history of ninja." As she finished the door opened and in walked Kakashi with his gray, spiky hair and headband over one eye. And then the trap was sprung._

_A single eraser landed on Kakashi's head. He reached up and grabbed it, pulling it down to eye level only to realize to late it had a string attached to it. Two more erasers came at him from both sides, causing a cloud of dust through which an uncapped ink bottle came at him dead on._

_As the dust settled Kakashi was revealed. He now looked gray in skin color with faded-looking cloths and a streak of black in his hair. He glared at Naruto and Kiba as the laughed. Then he looked at the rest of the squad._

_He sighed, __You've gotta be fucking kidding me, The fox duo, the dog boy, and now a lizard lady, great...,_ he thought to himself before speaking, "My first impression of you is I don't like you, now meet me on the roof in twenty minutes." With that he flashed out.

** twenty minutes later, academy roof**

The squad jumped as Kakashi arrived now mostly clean except for the patch of black in his hair. He looked at the group, "Now I guess it's time to learn more about each other starting with your names, goals, likes, and dislikes. I'll start, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I'll keep my goals to myself as well as my likes and dislikes."

The entire squad sweat dropped and Naruto opened a private mental link to the others, 'So all we know is his name.' Kyuubi shifted slightly, 'I don't think he likes us Naruto.' Naruto nodded.

Hinata piped up, 'I know he doesn't.' Kyuubi looked at her sideways, 'How do you "know" that?' she questioned. Hinata scratched a claw on the roof absentmindedly, 'It's almost like I can see his emotion, like a dark cloud that extends to you and Naruto.' she said.

The group pondered Hinata's new-found ability while Kakashi observed them, _They're communicating, _he realized, _this could be interesting._ He pointed at Kiba, "Now you."

Kiba yelled out excitedly, "My name's Kiba Inuzuka, my goal is to become a great ninja with my partner Akamaru," Akamaru barked, "I like medium rare meat, good training, and kicking ass! I dislike cats, fleas, ticks, worms, and people who hate dogs!"

Kiba was about to say more when Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "Your turn Goldie." Naruto broadcasted to all present, 'My name's Naruto Uzumaki, my goals are to become the world's greatest hanyou ninja and protect those I care for, ' he glanced at the rest of his squad, 'I like my meat raw, hanging out, training, and pulling pranks.'

Kakashi decided he'd have to watch his back around this group. He looked at Hinata, "Your next." Hinata tapped her two index finger claws together, 'My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my goal is to be a good teammate to my squad, my likes are being with friends and watching my teammates grow stronger, my dislikes are evil people, perverts, and being alone.'

_What have I done to deserve this,_ Kakashi wondered,_ I'm a good person, really._ He looked at Kyuubi, "and you." Kyuubi looked straight into his eye, 'My real name is,' she hesitated using her real name, 'Mitooshi Kitsune, but people know me as the Kyuubi No Kitsune-" Kakashi freaked.

"**Chidori**!" he yelled. Lightning flowed into his palm and he held it before him pointed at Jessica, "How the FUCK are you here?!? You know what, I don't care, I'm ending you for Minato." he charged.

Halfway between him and Mitooshi Naruto's foot introduced itself to Kakashi's face. Lightning still flowing in his palm Kakashi sailed backwards, smashing into the ground fifteen feet away. Painfully, Kakashi used his left hand to stand up and glared at Naruto.

Naruto's lip was drawn back, revealing a menacing snarl, 'If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way again I'll rip out your eye!' he roared mentally. Kakashi reached for his lopsided head band.

"Kakashi, stand down!" Sarutobi's( the hokage for those of you who don't know) voice rang out. Kakashi's hand fell and the Chidori faded. Hinata ran to stand by Mitooshi and Naruto splayed his wings defensively. Sarutobi walked to stand in between Kakashi and Naruto.

"Naruto, it's all right, I got this." the wizened old man said. Naruto, however, had instinct running through him and only growled at Kakashi. Sarutobi sighed, "Hinata, Kyuubi-" Mitooshi interrupted, 'It's Mitooshi now hokage.' Sarutobi nodded, "Could you two try calming him down while I deal with Kakashi?" they nodded.

Kakashi stared at Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama, you knew that she was the Kyuubi and you put her on a squad?" Sarutobi sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in Kakashi, but she's not evil," Kakashi snorted, "at least give her a chance."

"I can't hokage-sama, it's against everything that I am." Kakashi said. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "Then are you going rouge Kakashi?" he almost hissed. Kakashi was taken aback, "N-no hokage-sama." he stammered.

Sarutobi looked at him with a deadly seriousness, "That's what it sounds like to me." Kakashi looked between Saruto and Mitooshi, who was busy helping Hinata calm Naruto. His shoulders dropped, defeated, "Yes hokage-sama, I'll do it." Sarutobi nodded and flashed away.

Hinata and Mitooshi were having a tough time calming Naruto, everything they tried only seemed to aggravate him. Mitooshi sighed almost out of ideas, almost. Quickly she got behind Naruto and reached for his left wing and left ear. Her hands rested on their targets and Naruto froze.

She smiled and started playing with his ear while rubbing his wings. Naruto started purring and Hinata noticed, then followed Mitooshi's example with his right ear and wing.

Naruto couldn't stop purring, he couldn't think straight to save his life. All his thoughts were on the motions of their hands. His tongue lolled out and his purr got louder. Mitooshi stopped, "I think that's enough Hinata."

To Naruto's disappointment both girls stopped and backed away. The feeling was short-lived as Kakashi walked up to them dejectedly. The gray-haired man looked at them and an idea formed in his head, a nasty idea: he could fail them on their survival test and have them sent back to the academy and the hokage couldn't complain that way.

He looked at them, "Alright, tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at six and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up." he said and flashed away. With nothing more to do the group separated and went in different directions: Kiba back home, Hinata to the hokage to get help when confronting her father, and Naruto and Jessica toward Naruto's apartment.

** on the way to Naruto's apartment**

Naruto looked at Mitooshi out of the corner of his eye, 'So your name's Mitooshi.' Mitooshi nodded. Naruto smiled at her, 'I like it, Mitooshi Kitsune.' Just having him say her name made Mitooshi feel pure bliss, 'Say my name again Naruto, please.'

Naruto's smile widened, 'Mitooshi Kitsune.'

** Naruto's apartment, later that night **

Mitooshi lay on Naruto's bed next to him. Just having him there made her feel safe, but something was different about tonight, but she couldn't place exactly what. She rolled over facing away from Naruto, toward the window and as she did the full moon came out from behind the clouds.

The full moon reminded her of the night she'd attacked Konoha, as it had been a full moon also. She heard again the screaming and death and she wept for all those she had killed in her madness whose cause was still unknown.

As she cried, Naruto slowly woke. He heard her crying and wrapped his arms around her, 'What's wrong?' he asked. Mitooshi turned into his embrace and cried into his chest, 'Those poor people,' she wailed in his mind, 'I killed them and they hadn't done anything, I should be dead.'

Naruto growled in her ear, 'Never say that, don't ever say that again, without you I would have no reason to live. Yes those people are dead, but the dead are not to be mourned. The good have gone to Kami and are in paradise and the bad have been sent to Hell where they belong. If none of that changes your mind, then how 'bout this, I love you, for everything I'm worth I love you and I need you. Without you, I would be nothing.'

Mitooshi looked into his vibrant blue eyes, 'You really mean that, don't you?' Naruto nodded. Mitooshi continued looking into his eyes, 'I can read your mind though, Hinata holds a place in your heart also.' Naruto glanced away.

She turned his head back to her, 'Fortunately for you, I love the idea of having Hinata here with us, if you love us both, and Konoha's laws say you need five wives.'

Naruto smiled at her, 'Thank you Mitooshi.' Mitooshi reached up and started rubbing his wing over his back, 'Say my name again.' Naruto's mouth opened and instincts welled up in them both as he said,

'Mitooshi Kitsune'

_**Lemon time**_

Mitooshi could feel he was ready and it wouldn't take much to get him willing. She let the chakra that was her cloths fall and with expert precision flipped Naruto over so he was on bottom.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, there she was, fully naked before him again and yet there was something different about it this time. He could see her dark nipples sticking out of her fur on her breast this time and his pants were beginning to feel tight. He wanted them off and so did Mitooshi.

She placed her hands on his stomach and gently slid his shirt off over his head. Her eyes could see the details that human eyes missed and she looked over his ripped stomach in glee. Licking her lips she went to work on his pants.

At this point Naruto knew what she wanted and couldn't help her fast enough to remove his pants. Mitooshi stared down at his drawn boxers and the bulge they held. With painstaking slowness she bit down on the boxers and slid them off. The boxers fell from her mouth as she gasped.

His manhood was easily eleven inches long! She was going to love this. She sat down on his chest and let her tail gently massage his erection causing him to groan with pleasure. She leaned down and looked him in the eyes.

Naruto was in a whole other world until Mitooshi asked him something. He came back into a slight focus as she repeated, 'Like what you see?' He couldn't stop staring long enough to answer. Her womanhood was fully exposed to him and his tongue lolled out as he stared.

She chuckled seductively, 'You wanna taste?' she asked. Naruto nodded as instinct told him to launch his tongue in and he wanted so bad to heed it. Mitooshi scooted closer to his mouth and purred, 'Have a taste.' Without hesitation Naruto let his tongue slide in.

He let his tongue explore inside her and he was surprised to find he loved the taste. He continued to lick, getting moans of pleasure from Mitooshi. He found a particularly tasty area and pressed down on it.

Jessica swore she had never felt a tongue as long and slender as Naruto's and not being a virgin, that was saying something. As she moaned in bliss she remembered that Naruto was a virgin. She smiled to herself, he wouldn't be after tonight and she would make his first time "fun."

His tongue pushed on a particularly sensitive spot and with a moan of passion she felt her body juices flow. Naruto was taken by surprise as a liquid ran out onto his tongue. His initial surprise, however, was lost as he found the liquid to be to his liking and lapped it up.

Jessica was surprised that he had needed no hint from her to drink her juices. From a haze of thought she realized the noise they would make would wake neighbors. Quickly she sound-proofed the room with a jutsu.

Then she looked down at Naruto with hungry eyes. Naruto panted heavily as she slid down to his member, 'Mind if I return the favor?' she asked cutely. Naruto was too far gone to answer so she took the initiative.

She opened her mouth and, being careful to wrap her lips around her sharp teeth, put his member into her mouth. He was growling pleasure even before she wrapped her tongue around his erection. It took everything he had to not buck as she started to bob her head, deep-throating his member. Without warning he stuck his tail in her ass.

She gasped in pleasure at the intrusion and pulled her head away from his member and smiled at him, 'naughty, naughty, but I'm one to talk.' she whispered to him as she copied his action, running her tail into his ass. Then as he yelled in bliss she took it two steps further: She bent down and carefully to his balls in her mouth and carefully plied her tongue to them as she reached up and grabbed his dick and started pumping it with her hand.

Naruto was in three different types of heaven as she worked. Eventually he felt a strange sensation in his genitals and spoke up, 'Uh, Mitooshi, I think I need to go use the restroom.' he tried to stand only to have Mitooshi push him down. Before he could speak she started deep-throating again and before he could react he climaxed, roaring loudly.

His hot cum splashed into her mouth and his roar sent shivers down her spine. She drank the liquid happily, like a drunk with a new beer can. Naruto panted, 'Wh-what was th-that?' he huffed. Mitooshi smiled again, 'That was foreplay and what comes next is even better.' Naruto stared at her, 'What comes next.' he asked excitedly. She smiled even wider at his enthusiasm, 'Sex.' she said simply.

Naruto's smile fell, 'I don't know how to do sex, can you teach me?' Mitooshi cupped his face in both hands and looked into his eyes, 'Class is in session.' she said and placed a passionate kiss on his muzzle and deepened it, forcing her tongue into his mouth and battling his own for dominance. Her's won and she pulled his into her mouth and sucked on it.

She brought her claws down and ran them down his stomach leaving deep gashes. To Naruto even the pain felt heavenly as his chakra reacted to heal him as he moaned into her mouth. He did the same with his claws on her back and, like him, she loved it.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at his face as she positioned herself so her womanhood hovered just over his member, 'Ready?' she asked. Naruto smiled, 'B-believe it.' She pointed down to their respective areas and said, 'Sex one-oh-one.' and brought herself down.

Mitooshi felt him slide in and force her open as wide as she would go. It hurt her a little, but the bliss was far greater and she tightened on his member. Together they howled in pleasure. Naruto in pure instinct flexed his wings and rolled over, effectively switching their positions.

As she landed on her back, Mitooshi knew she was no longer dominant and she didn't mind at all. She spread her legs further allowing him more access. which he used. She screamed in pleasure and, aroused by the sound, Naruto planted a mighty kiss on her muzzle.

He reached down with his hand and took both breasts in his hands and gave them a light squeeze. She growled her pleasure and he broke the kiss and bent his head down to one breast and took it in his mouth, licking it and sucking on it.

Mitooshi couldn't stop moaning in bliss. With his free hand Naruto reached down and cupped her ass, squeezing lightly. Then he started thrusting in a steady, heart-felt, and slow motion. With each thrust Mitooshi growled happiness and with each pull outwards she hissed irritation. Suddenly she couldn't bare it, she looked at his distant eyes and mentally screamed, 'FUCK ME HARD!' Naruto obliged moving faster and faster till the slap of pelvis against pelvis was audible.

Naruto could feel himself drawing close and with a mighty heave he thrust himself as deep as he would go and roared at the ceiling. Mitooshi joined the wild cry as his cum raced into her and she cummed herself. Naruto, however, wasn't finished.

He tapped her ass signaling her to roll over and she couldn't reply fast enough. He looked down at her perfect ass and growled smugly in spite of himself. He reached forward and nibbled on her ear gently electing another moan. She was sick of waiting and slammed herself into his member, forcing every inch of him into her ass.

'FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!' she ordered. Naruto moved even faster with each thrust, panting with the effort. Mitooshi knew both of them were coming to an end so she yelled, 'What's my name Naruto!?!?' and he roared, 'Mitooshi Kitsune.' before passing out and falling down beside her in his climax.

She waited until his body finished and then snuggled up against his unconscious form, 'Your foxy bitch.' she said quietly. His arms wrapped around her on reaction. She fell asleep in his arms.

** Hyuuga residence**

It had been a tiring day for Hinata after she'd arrived home. It had taken a long time to explain what had happened to her, but with Sarutobi's help she'd done it. Then it had taken several minutes to stop her father from going and killing Naruto.

Now all the Hyuuga Heiress wanted was sleep. She made her way to her room and went inside closing the door behind her. She flopped out on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Sleep was long in coming, but when she did her dreams were of Naruto and some naughty things she'd heard about.

She woke several minutes later and found her tail deep between her legs. Her first instinct was to pull it out, but as the thoughts of Naruto came back she gently started to slide it in and out, like she'd seen some girl do on Neji's computer with a plastic toy.

The more she tail-fucked herself the more she wanted the real deal. She wanted Naruto.

**AN: Wow I must like writing. Well there you have it. R&R please.**


	8. Chapter seven

_**AN: Ok. So I would like to thank a few people for correcting my errors: Inverness, thank you for the more appropriate name of Mitooshi Kitsune, I'm horrible at names, and if you could, message me about were you found the name's meaning and the Japanese translation so I don't make this mistake again. Dragonbard, thank you for reminding me what the fourth's name was, and I quote myself, I'm horrible with names. Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi and Baby Cougar thank you both for your encouraging support. Arigato... that's how it's typed right? Anyways I went back and fixed chapter six.**_

_**I don't own Naruto, damn I'm sick of typing that...**_

_** the next day**_

_Naruto started to become vaguely aware of an annoying buzzing originating from somewhere behind him. He could feel Mitooshi's warm body in his arms and he was loathe to part with her. He brought his tail up and smashed it into the source of the noise. His alarm clock sailed through the air and embedded itself into the wall on the other side of the room._

_He yawned quietly, as to not wake Mitooshi, and brought another tail up to scratch his head. He stopped, eyes wide open. He flexed one tail and then he twisted the other. He brought them both up to his eyes and counted them, 'One... two?'_

_The second tail was scaled, like Hinata's. He reached his hand back and felt down to the base of his spine to where the two tails originated. Once again he flexed his new appendage. He shook his head, 'Weird.' he said._

_Then the memories of the night before started to slowly come back to him and his eyes glazed over as he relived it in his head. He shook his head clear,__ What did she call it, sex? Was that it? Yeah I think it was. I'll have to keep that in mind._ he thought.

He raised his head and stared at his now broken clock,_ why did I have that set again?_ He pondered for several seconds before realization struck him. 'Shit.' he cried leaping from the bed and running from the room to the shower.

With his absence, it didn't take long for Mitooshi to stir. Her eyes opened and when she didn't feel Naruto's arms she jumped out of bed and looked around wildly. The sound of shower water running calmed her,_ Why am I so jumpy?_ she wondered.

She shook her head and made her way to the bathroom, 'Naruto' she said, 'may I join you.' It took a few seconds for Naruto to reply, 'uhhh... uhm... th-the water's cold! Why don't you wait for it to warm up in- in the kitchen?'

Mitooshi tapped her foot impatiently, 'Naruto, I can feel the heat from here, what are you hiding,' she gasped, 'Did I hurt you last night?' Naruto was trying to figure out a way to explain the tail, gave up, sighed, and poked his head around the curtain, 'Uhhh, Mitooshi, do hanyou have more than one tail normally?'

She looked at him, 'Only when they get stronger than one tail's worth, why?'

Naruto sighed relieved, 'Well-' he motioned for her to join him. She climbed in and looked as he let both tails come up in front of him, 'That's why.' For a reason unknown to him she started bouncing on her feet giggling like a school-girl.

She gave him a quick kiss and said, 'Alright my turn for the shower you go practice.' Dumbfounded, Naruto cooperated and after getting dry and dressed in a red shirt and jeans he went outside. Ducking into an alley nearby he stopped and listened.

All he could hear was natural noises and Mitooshi humming to herself,_ perfect._ He outstretched his hand and focused. He didn't know how he knew this technique he just knew the first time he used it Sarutobi had flipped. Chakra spiraled into his palm and flowed in a sphere shape, '**Rasengan.'**

He sat there for a moment thinking. This technique, rasengan as some distant memory called it, seemed empty. It was his most powerful attack and yet it was missing something. Taking heed of Mitooshi's training he compared the rasengan to the kaiton bushin.

He remembered the weaving of every strand of chakra looking for a difference. The rasengan was flowing chakra together into a small area and shape. Kaiton bushin was breaking off strands of his chakra, shaping them like him, and letting his fire element flow- wait, that was it! Rasengan had no element, it was neutral!

Excitedly he concentrated on letting his fire element flow into the rasengan. As the element touched the technique Naruto knew something was wrong. With a loud BOOM the rasengan exploded and Naruto was sent flying into a nearby wall and through it.

He groaned loudly as he smashed into a table and stopped. A hissing noise filled his ears and he opened his eyes to see a superheated wall fall on him...

*With Mitooshi*

Mitooshi felt a strong technique begin then end abruptly and an explosion shook the apartment. _What was that?_ she wondered and then she recognized the chakra signature, 'Naruto!' she yelled getting out of the shower drying as fast as she could.

She threw on some cloths, a white tee and some shorts, and ran outside, 'If you got yourself hurt I'm gonna kick your ass.' She ran to the alley she knew Naruto practiced in and stopped horrified. On the other end of the alley stood a diner wall or at least what had been a diner wall.

The entire wall now lay inside the diner cooling rapidly. She ran inside, ignoring the complaints of the people trying to put out small heat fires, 'Naruto,' she yelled, 'where are you!?!'

**Naruto's mind**

_Naruto groaned as he sat up. The fact he was in his mind didn't bother him, "Maybe one of these days I can come here intentionally." he said to no one in particular. "Indeed." came a voice from behind him. It held the same note of kindness of the fox image, but was more gravely._

_He turned to see the dragon image standing near him, 'It would appear you tried something rather... powerful,' it said, 'next time maybe you'll use other appendages.' Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Mitooshi's voice floated into his mind and pulled him away._

_**_real world**

Mitooshi was frantic, she knew he was here somewhere, but couldn't find him, 'Naruto,' she cried. With a loud explosion part of the fallen wall went skyward. Naruto stood and Mitooshi gasped. Severe burns covered his entire body.

Chakra seeped out of his wounds and healed the damage. He opened his eyes and for just a moment as he stood the sun caught him. To Mitooshi it seemed like he stood in a glory that outlasted the sun with ten slim wings and ten shimmering tails.

'That is one thing I will never do again.' Naruto said offhandedly. Mitooshi nearly knocked him over as she embraced him, 'What the fuck did you do you idiot?!?' she yelled. Naruto explained, careful to keep her clawed hands well pinned to his sides. When she finished she looked at him shocked, 'You're lucky it didn't kill you, do you realize what your chakra could have done?'

Naruto looked around the ruined diner, 'I think I've done enough damage here, maybe we should leave.' Mitooshi nodded, 'Well we need to get to the training ground anyways, so let's go.' together the leapt toward the training ground. Behind them one of the waiters suddenly looked surprised and a streak of purple and blonde dashed away...

**training ground seven**

"It's SEVEN, where is he?!?" snarled Kiba. A bark from Akamaru was the only answer. The team lounged about except for Kiba, who was pacing. Mitooshi sighed mentally, 'How long do you think it'll take Kiba to realize?' she asked Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto shrugged, 'Not too much longer hopefully.' Hinata didn't answer, she kept looking between Mitooshi and Naruto lost in her own thoughts. Kiba stopped pacing and took a deep breath, "Well I'm gonna-" he sniffed, "hey you guys smell that?"

Naruto burst out laughing while Mitooshi commented dryly, 'Bout time dog boy. You can stop hiding now Kakashi, he finally realized your here.' Kakashi appeared beside Kiba, who jumped at the sudden appearance, "You three knew I was here and didn't speak up?" Kakashi scowled, _How could they have possibly sensed me?_

Naruto looked at him, 'Well if you weren't coming out there wasn't much to be said.' Kakashi snorted and turned to walk further into the training area. Mitooshi stood up, 'Kakashi, a moment of your time?' Taken by surprise Kakashi followed her as she walked some ways away motioning for the others to stay behind.

When she stopped Kakashi snapped, "What do you want?" Mitooshi sighed, 'Listen Kakashi-_sensei_, I can't make you stop hating me and I can't see how you'd believe me when I say I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better hate me for the rest of your life, but don't squash Naruto-kun's dream because of it. All I can tell you is that I wasn't myself that night and I've regretted it ever since.'

Kakashi rolled his eye in disbelief, "How can you possibly feel sorry for doing what demons do best?" He started as a tear escaped Mitooshi's eye, disappearing into her fur, 'I can't make you believe me. If everything I've said hasn't changed your mind from failing them at this test,' Kakashi's eye widened, surprised, 'then what would your old mentor think of you failing his only child?'

She walked back to the group as Kakashi stood staring at Naruto, _I-is it really, could it possibly be?_ Like pieces to a puzzle a resemblance slowly formed in Kakashi's mind, beneath all that fur and scales there was that boy. That boy....

***flashback***

A slightly younger Kakashi walked down the halls of the Konoha hospital. He glanced at the doors around him finally stopping at one. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked. Minato's voice snapped like an order, "Enter!"

Cautiously Kakashi stepped through the door, closing it behind him. Minato stood at one end of the silent nursery, face set in a grim determination. His face softened as he saw Kakashi and a smile spread across his face. He waved Kakashi over.

As Kakashi approached Minato turned back to the single occupied cradle, "Have a look Kakashi." Kakashi peered over Minato's shoulder and saw the young boy. He resembled his father in many ways, but his eyes were definitely his mother's.

The boy stared at Kakashi in something akin to awe. Then a smile showed and the baby cooed quietly to Kakashi. Minato chuckled, "He likes you Kakashi." Kakashi nodded.

For several seconds they stood in silence then Minato sighed. Kakashi looked at his mentor who was staring out the window into the distance with a pained look, "Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said. Minato looked at him, then at the boy.

"Kakashi," he said, "if anything were to happen to me would you watch over him?" Surprised Kakashi nodded, "I would hokage-sama, I promise." Minato sighed, relieved, "Thank you Kakashi." Kakashi glanced at the boy, "What's his name?"

Minato smiled again, "It's-" A woman burst into the room, "Hokage-sama, we need you at the tower..."

***end flashback***

The image of the boy he remembered floated through his mind overlapping the Naruto he knew now and Kakashi fell to his knees. "It really is him. I- I'm sorry Minato, I didn't know." For several seconds he sat there staring, then he stood, "I'm going to keep my promise now, this I swear." he said and headed for the group.

They stood as he approached and he motioned them to follow him into a small clearing a little ways away from the official training ground. Kakashi turned standing next to a stump in the middle of the clearing. He fished a timer out of his pocket, set it for an hour, and placed it on the stump.

The team stood confused as Kakashi fished out three bells attached to strings, "Here's your first test," he said, "Each of you must try to get a bell from me before this hour's up. If you don't you fail and it's back to the academy with you." Kiba raised his hand, "But sensei there's only three bells and four of us." Kakashi looked at him, "Then if you want to stay you'd better get a bell." He looked at their dumbstruck faces, "And one more thing, come at me like you're trying to kill or you won't get a bell. Ready, GO!" he yelled pressing the start button on the timer.

The team flashed away hiding in different places, _Good, no lunatic stand-offs._ Kakashi thought. Meanwhile Naruto raged quietly, 'He's really going to make one of us start over, why? Haven't we proven ourselves already?' Mitooshi gently shushed him, 'We'll worry about it later right now let's plan.'

At fifteen minutes in Kakashi started to worry,_ Aren't they even going to try? Did I go overboard with this?_ Without warning Naruto charged out of the tree line toward Kakashi, claws extended, "A frontal assault, you should know-" Several kunai flew out of the trees and Kakashi was forced to dodge.

He jumped back and before he knew it Mitooshi was behind him kicking him toward Naruto, who fell backward kicking Kakashi skyward. Kakashi got his bearings, but then Hinata was level with him striking at his headband. He managed to dodge it by leaning back.

He righted himself as he neared the ground. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over. Kiba ran on all fours with a duplicate of himself doing the same, "Let's go Akamaru," he yelled, "**Gatsuga!**" Both spiraled toward Kakashi in their attack.

The attack connected and a log appeared in Kakashi's place. Kakashi sat behind a tree several yards away,_ I really wasn't expecting that out of genin, even with Mitooshi, it was so well organized._ A shadow fell over Kakashi and he looked up. Naruto stood over him, right hand raised.

For a moment Kakashi was seeing a ghost. In Naruto's hand was his mentor's greatest technique. Naruto grinned, '**Rasengan**!' Kakashi jumped even as he realized it was too late. The technique slammed into his leg and sent him spiraling into the clearing.

Kakashi shoved himself to not land on the injured leg. He got to a crouch and examined the leg. He was lucky, any hesitation would have meant the loss of his leg. As it was Naruto's rasengan was more focused than normal so Kakashi had avoided the maximum damage, but the leg was sprained and bruised. He looked up and saw the rest of the team closing in, "Maybe telling you to come with killer intent was a bad idea."

Naruto exploded from the woods roaring joyously. Mitooshi saw him and tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata looked, gasped, and stared at Mitooshi. Mitooshi nodded and both of them grabbed Kiba dragging him back, "Hey what gives," Kiba yelled, "he's down let's get him."

Naruto stalked up slowly, purring all the way, 'Come on Kakashi-sensei, impress me.' Suddenly it dawned on Kakashi that Naruto was _enjoying_ this. Kakashi decided it was time to see what Naruto was made of. He reached for his headband...

And the buzzer rang. A disappointed look crossed Kakashi's eye, "Well... I guess you all-" Mitooshi interrupted, 'Did pretty well.' she said holding out the three bells. Kakashi sighed then said, "Well who's going back to school?"

Kiba raised his hand, "I'm the weakest here, so I guess I'm the odd man out." Naruto sniffed, 'If he doesn't pass, I don't.' Mitooshi and Hinata seconded the idea. Kakashi would have danced if it wouldn't have looked ridiculous, "Well screw the bells, you all pass, now how about some ramen, my treat."

Three roars, a bark, and a "yahoo" followed the statement...

**random clearing- forest of death**

Sasuke leaned comfortably against one of the crooked trees in the Forest of Death. His crimson eyes bored into every living creature, including Sakura who cowered from every little sound, "Sasuke, we shouldn't be here, the hokage forbids it and the creatures..."

Sasuke looked at her,_ Great Darkness, she's so annoying, but she'll have to do, her and that Ino chick._ he thought, "The hokage will never know and these creatures won't dare attack, I promise." he said sweetly. Sakura calmed a little.

Ino dashed into the clearing, smiling. Sasuke looked up at her, "Well, how'd it go?" he grinned. Something about the way he talked anymore made her feel cold, but she quickly banished the thought, "I saw him with a fox girl like him and he tried some technique that almost obliterated a diner."

Sasuke smiled, satisfied, "Sakura, would you mind taking a turn spying?" Sakura left quickly. Sasuke turned to Ino again, "Ino, would you sit by me?" Ino sat slowly looking into Sasuke's eyes. They seemed to mesmerize her, like a snake hypnotizing it's prey.

He reached over and drew her close. Something inside her screamed to run, but she couldn't listen. Sasuke leaned in close, "I'm sorry Ino, but you can't help me anymore, but don't worry, I'll put your body to good use." Then he made a most ungodly noise which resonated throughout the forest.

A black orb floated down and flew into Ino's body. Her body tensed, then relaxed. Her blue eyes faded into a misty grey and she smiled seductively, "It's been a long time." she said in a voice quite unlike her...

**Sorry guys, it's been a long time in coming, but here it is. I was hoping to have it out for Christmas, but alas, time is money.**

**R&R please.**


	9. Chapter eight

_**AN/ Dragonbard thanks again, thanks to you I can step things up a notch and a shout out to the rest of you for through fan fiction we will rule the WORLD! Ahem I'm sorry.**_

_**Hero no own Naruto!!!! I say this many times why copyright not understand once is enough???**_

_The team was settled in Ichiraku's shop enjoying some ramen. Some more than others in Naruto's case, 'Hey old man, another bowl please!.' Ichiraku nodded and started another bowl. Kakashi's eye was as wide as it would go, "Naruto, no offense, but are you a bottomless pit, that's your tenth order."_

_Mitooshi looked at him slyly, 'Maybe next time you won't make the mistake of paying, he usually only has seven.' The whole team order another bowl. During this round Naruto stopped suddenly, ramen halfway to his mouth, 'Kakashi-sensei, not that I'm complaining, but what was the deal with the bells, I thought you were seriously going to fail one of us.'_

_Kakashi sat there, his first and only bowl of ramen untouched, "The truth behind that test was to see how close you were to your teammates, a ninja who abandons his teammates is the lowest form of life there is. You didn't give up on Kiba even when he volunteered to go back, so you pass." Naruto nodded satisfied._

_Hianta and Kiba were whispering among each other as Kakashi spoke and Hinata broke into Mitooshi and Naruto's thoughts, 'He hasn't eaten his ramen and hasn't even reached for his mask, what's he hiding?' Naruto and Mitooshi looked at her, 'Why don't you use your Byakugan to see.' Hinata hesitated, 'I…I haven't been able to activate my Byakugan since my…transformation.'_

_Naruto and Mitooshi immediately started comforting her, 'It's probably just a power fluke, we'll figure this out.' Mitooshi said. 'Yeah, there's a way and we'll find it.' Hinata blushed. The team looked back to Kakashi just in time to see him put his bowl down, "That was good, I guess we better get over to the Hokage's tower and get a mission," He saw the team staring at him, "what?"_

_Dismissing it they made their way through the crowded streets toward the hokage's tower. A nervous feeling settled over Naruto from somewhere behind him and he whirled around. Other than a few people visiting giving him strange looks nothing was out of the ordinary. Still he couldn't shake the feeling of doom._

_He walked a little faster and got in front of Hinata. Hinata frowned fixing her gaze on the ground. Like a bloodhound on a scent she focused on something only she could see and followed it back to it's source with her eyes. Her scaled lips drew back into a snarl as she pulled back and faded into the crowd. The others failed to notice her disappearance._

_They reached the tower and walked to a notice board of d-rank missions. Scanning through the missions Naruto sighed, 'None of these really fit what we can do, but I guess they're all there is for now, what do you think Hinata-chan: yard work or help construction workers… Hinata-chan?' He turned and saw she wasn't present, 'Guys, where's Hinata!?!' he shouted._

_A loud thump and a scream sent Naruto running toward a hallway not too far off the others chasing after him. Naruto skidded into the hallway and stopped. Hinata stood menacingly over a trembling Sakura growling when she tried to slink away. A broken kunai lay several feet away. The killer intent rolling off Hinata surprised Naruto._

_Hinata reached down and grasped the front of Sakura's dress and hauled her into the air, bringing them face-to-face, 'I won't ask nicely again you pink-haired, trashy dressed, abuse loving bitch, who was that kunai meant for!?!' Sakura trembled a little more and passed out. Hinata snarled in frustration tossing Sakura away like a rag doll._

_The rest of the team came into the hallway and stopped dead as the killer intent hit them like a physical blow. Kiba fell to his knees and Akamaru whimpered inside his coat. Kakashi fell to one knee eye opening wide, and heart beating wildly. As the intent grew stronger in Hinata's rage Kiba passed out, Akamaru fell out of his coat and kicked wildly as if attacked, and Kakashi struggled to stay up on one arm._

_Mitooshi stumbled up to Naruto, who seemed unaffected, 'Naruto, you have to stop her, this much killer intent will kill everyone here!' she fell to all fours. Naruto ran to Hinata and grasped her shoulders, turning her toward him, 'Hinata-chan you have to stop, you're out of control!' Hinata turned her head to stare at Sakura's limp form._

_A large burst of killer intent pushed Naruto back. He heard the breathing of everyone around getting fainter, he had to hurry! In desperation he flowed his chakra into a bubble around them to shield the innocent. Then he released his killer intent. Thirteen years of ignored anger burst forth from him._

_Hinata gasped and turned to Naruto fear stamped on her face. Fear and something else. He rose to his full height and towered over her pushing her killer intent away. Hinata cowered under the onslaught and crouched to the floor. She began to speak softly to herself and Naruto became confused. Her face rose and she stared at him in a hungry way._

_Her breathing became light and fast and her tongue fell out of her mouth licking her lips. With a sudden yank Naruto controlled his killer intent and things became normal again. Hinata closed her mouth and blushed,__ thank Kami he didn't hear me_, she thought to herself. Kakashi fought his way to his knees and began to check Kiba and Akamaru. Both turned out to be fine, other than being out cold.

Mitooshi was slumped against the wall licking her lips in the same manner Hinata had. _Th-that was… intriguing, _she thought. Kakashi walked over to her, "Would you mind explaining why you two aren't out cold?" Mitooshi seemed to be ignoring him and he didn't dare tap her shoulder, "Naruto, is everyone alright?" Naruto nodded, 'I think so.'

His eyes roamed to Sakura's body, 'Hinata what was that all about?' Hinata stared at the floor, clasping her hands behind her back and making small circles with one foot, 'Oh, nothing, I'm just a little mad that she was always treating you badly.' Naruto knew there was more to it, but he didn't push it. He followed her as they walked back toward the board.

As Hinata neared Mitooshi she stumbled and placed her hand on her shoulder. Mitooshi looked surprised slightly and caught Hinata as she fell and nodded. Hinata smiled and flicked her tail at Naruto. Mitooshi walked back toward Sakura, 'I'll make sure she's alright.' she said. The others nodded and walked to the mission board.

Mitooshi walked up to Sakura, sat her up, and slapped her. She came around and yelled, "Ow!" She froze like her blood as she saw her assailant. Mitooshi squatted to look into her eyes, 'You've got a lot to explain Sakura.' she said quietly.

Unable to get away Sakura cringed, "Please, don't hurt me." she begged. Mitooshi laughed dryly, 'Tell you what, answer my questions and you won't be,' Sakura nodded , 'good, good, now what are you doing following Naruto-kun?'

Sakura gulped, "S-Sasuke-kun wanted us to keep track of him." she spat out. Mitooshi's eyes widened, _Why would he care?_ She shook the thought away, 'What were you doing with the kunai?' she asked Sakura. "I-I was p-polishing it." She cringed as Mitooshi trailed a claw heavily down her arm, 'Don't lie to me, if you think Hinata was bad that was nothing compared to what I'll do if you lie again.' a thin stream of blood flowed from Sakura's arm.

Sakura began to sob, "I was going to-" A low feminine voice cut in, "Humph, you really are pathetic." Mitooshi turned to look at the voice and something hit her head, laying her out cold…Ino dropped the now broken two-by-four on the ground and hauled Sakura to her feet, "You're lucky I got here when I did or you'd be dead." Sakura was breathing heavily, still bleeding. Ino noticed the blood, "Huh, got hurt huh, guess we'll have to get it looked at," she sighed, "Sasuke-kun's gonna be pissed, oh well we can always bring him her head as a trophy."

Ino smiled evilly and stepped toward Mitooshi, fishing out large knife from her pouch. Sakura was horrified, "You're not really going to do that are you?" Ino looked at her, "Why not, she'd have done the same to you, now be silent." Dumbfounded, Sakura watched in horror as Ino raised Mitooshi's head…

**with Naruto**

Naruto and the rest of the team were now on the second floor confirming their chosen mission: construction help. The hokage himself had expressed disbelief at their choice, "What no fighting to get a better mission?" Naruto shrugged, 'Better missions will follow these ones.' Sarutobi nodded, "Well before any of you go out on a mission you'll need a check up."

Kiba freaked, "WHAT, you mean we got to get a physical!?!" Sarutobi nodded. Naruto was about to laugh at the look on Kiba's face when the feeling of doom returned, but not toward him. It was directed at someone he knew, but most of those people were in the room with him. Except for... he looked at the floor and judged he was almost right above Mitooshi, but just a little to the left.

Naruto's head snapped up, 'Sorry about this old man,' he flowed chakra into the technique, '**Rasengan!**' He smashed it into the floor and fell…

A loud explosion brought Ino's attention to the ceiling as it fell in. That chakra was tremendous and familiar. She quickly pulled out two cloaks throwing one over herself and one over Sakura, and grabbing Sakura's arm ran…

Naruto landed lightly on his feet and heard commotion from above as the people there took the stairs. Dashing from the dust he skidded to a stop next to Mitooshi's limp form. His eyes caught two people running down the hall. He raised his hand yelling, 'STOP!'

Both of his tails flexed in unison and chakra exploded from them. A line of fire shot from the kitsune tail propelled along by an explosion of wind from his draconic tail. One of the runners noticed this and tackled the other one into an adjacent hallway. The double technique slammed into a wall at the far end of the hall. For a moment the wall was illuminated greatly and then the wall was no more.

An urge to pursue Mitooshi's attackers combated with the urge to stay with her. The latter won and Naruto kneeled down next to her. He lifted her up in his arms, 'Mittoshi-chan,' no response was forth coming, 'MITOOSHI-CHAN!' Still she lay limp in his arms. He howled in anguish and his howl was mirrored by a despairing roar.

Hinata ran up and slid the last foot on her armored knees, 'Mitooshi-chan?' she called. Kakashi and Kiba skidded around the corner and stopped. What they saw was Naruto and Hinata each with one arm under Mitooshi's head and the other around each other, heads pressed together crying openly. Kiba started to walk forward, but Kakashi stopped him, "You won't help anything, it's best to leave them alone for now."

Hinata leaned into Naruto, 'I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, if I hadn't asked her to question Sakura this wouldn't have happened.' Naruto brought her close, 'There was no way you could have known, it was my fault, if only I'd been quicker to notice it.' Both of them lifted Mitooshi up and hugged her between them.

Naruto pressed his muzzle into her fur, 'Don't be gone please, Mitooshi Kitsune.' he transmitted quietly to Mitooshi's mind. Hinata leaned into the crook of her neck and transmitted, 'You can't be gone, Naruto will never be the same, you come back right now or I'll kill you Mitooshi Kitsune.' Both sat for a moment as if waiting.

"You know,' Mitooshi's voice floated into their minds, 'it's hard to breath when you're both squeezing that hard.' Both Naruto and Hinata cried out in joy and hugged Mitooshi a little tighter. Naruto planted a kiss on Mitooshi's muzzle and after a moments hesitation, Hinata, surprising even herself, joined in.

Kakashi covered Kiba's eyes while staring at the trio himself. Akamaru panted heavily wagging his tail wildly. For several moments this spectacle held place, but then the trio broke the three-way kiss and Mitooshi looked at Hinata, 'Hinata-chan, I didn't know you had it in you.' she said. Hinata blushed and looked at the floor.

Naruto looked confused, 'Hinata-chan,' he began hesitantly, 'was that- I mean do you- cause you just- uhhh.' Kakashi snorted, "Just shut up and kiss her again you fool." he whispered. The trio turned to him and he realized they'd heard him. Quickly he ripped a small book out of his shruiken pouch and buried his nose in it.

Hinata looked back at Naruto and for the first time really tried to tell Naruto, 'N-Naruto-k-kun,' she cursed her stutter and it's evil timing, 'I-I, we-well I ca-care for y-you a l-l-lot and I-if you would let me, I,' she took a deep breath, 'I want to be with you, forever if I can, even if you don't care for me and care for Mitooshi!' she blurted.

The reality of her words settled on Naruto and he looked at Mitooshi, who nodded, almost hyperactively. Naruto reached out and grasped Hinata's shoulders and wrapped his scaled tail around hers, 'You ask this question because you know of the law don't you?' She nodded, 'Mitooshi told me, just after my transformation, when we, well when we-'

Mitooshi glared at Naruto, 'Oh stop badgering the poor girl Naruto, are you going to let her share the bed?' Hinata's thoughts jumped somewhere and a small trickle of blood flowed from her snout, which she quickly licked away. Naruto smiled and grasped both of them in a tight hug, 'You'd have to kill me to stop me from saying yes.'

Kakashi, who had walked up cleared his throat, "Not to break the moment, but what happened?" Mitooshi told them of what she'd dug out of Sakura and of the attack where Naruto filled in. Several ANBU and Sarutobi arrived and they repeated the story. Sarutobi immediately sent the ANBU to track down the attackers and asked of Mitooshi's health.

'I'm fine,' she said, 'it'll take more than that to kill a kitsune, they just caught me by surprise.' Naruto sat pondering the information Mitooshi had gathered, 'I guess Sasuke is still mad about me kicking his ass, nothing to worry about. I guess we better get to the hospital for those physicals.' Kiba groaned, "Don't remind me…"

**Sasuke's clearing**

Ino dragged Sakura by her hair into the clearing. Sakura protested the whole way, "OW, let go Ino, let go!" Ino shoved her down hard into the dirt. Sasuke walked over, "What is the meaning of this, Ino?" Ino flipped her hair, "She was caught." she said simply. Sakura crawled over to Sasuke, hiding behind him, "Help me Sasuke-kun, Ino's become a violent bitch."

Sasuke looked at Ino, "Ino," he said chidingly, "are you a violent bitch?" Ino flipped him off. Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Later dear, later, for now I have a worthless creature to deal with." He reached down and grasped Sakura by the throat, hoisting her into the air. Sakura struggled, "Sasuke-kun stop you're hurting me!" Sasuke gripped tighter, "I'm not Sasuke-kun." he said quietly.

Sakura looked in horror at Sasuke. He held her gaze with his Sharingan, "You were trying my patience and now you've exhausted it, luckily you get to survive, I need you're body for a better purpose," he span her around to look at Ino, "That girl doesn't exist anymore, my second inhabits her body now." Ino waved at Sakura about to look in her eyes Sasuke whispered, "You should be flattered, my first has requested you're body, you worthless mortal," Sakura struggled wildly, "struggle all you want, she likes it that way." Once again from his throat came the unholy sound and once again a shadow orb came down. It made it's way into Sakura's body.

Sakura's struggling lessened, then ceased. She raised a hand and tapped Sasuke's arm, who set her down lightly. She returned his stare with bronze eyes and smiled, "You always get me the nicest things…"

**Konoha hospital**

The team had separated into two different areas for physicals. Naruto sat outside the guy's examination room. Kiba was in the middle of his and Kakashi sat near Naruto reading his book. Naruto leaned a little and began shoulder reading Kakashi's book, which was in the middle of a very intimate part. Naruto read a little and exclaimed, 'Kakashi!'

Kakashi looked up and realized Naruto had read, "Oh, uh, look, uh, Naruto I can explain." Naruto raised his hand, 'Books like that are forbidden to ninja,' Kakashi lowered his head, 'but tell you what, let me read it and it's our little secret.' Kakashi nodded and fished another book out of his pouch, "This is book one read it first or you'll be lost."

Naruto was reading when he heard Kiba yelp, 'What was that?' he asked. Kakashi turned a page, "Don't worry that's how a lot of people react to that part of a physical." Naruto stared at him, 'What part of a physical?' he asked. Kakashi looked up in surprise, "You mean you've never had a physical?" Naruto shook his head.

The door opened and Kiba walked out, a freaked out look on his face. The doctor poked his head out, "Naruto Uzumaki?" he called. Naruto stood and the doctor held up a hand stopping Naruto, "Kakashi-sempai, a word please." Kakashi walked over and they whispered among each other.

Annoyed that they didn't know he could hear, Naruto listened. The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sempai, it's not that I don't want to, it's I can't, I'm not qualified to check him, he's more than two-thirds animal in stature, you'll need to go to a vet." Kakashi nodded and walked away. He passed Naruto and Kiba, "Come on you two," he said, "Naruto can't get a physical here so I don't think the girls can either."

Kakashi's prediction turned to be true as the two girls stormed up stating the doctors couldn't give them physicals. They exited the hospital thinking where they were going to find a vet, which Kiba quickly supplied an answer to, "My sis Hana could do it, she's kinda've a doctor-vet." Kakashi looked at him, "Would she do it willingly?" Kiba popped his fingers, "Leave that to me."

The team made their way to the Inuzuka compound and Kiba asked around for Hana. They finally managed to locate her in a pharmacy-like room, where she was sorting through several bottles. She had a great eighteen-year-old figure for being twenty-one, her breasts near Mitooshi's. She was wearing a green shirt with matching pants. Similar triangle marks to Kiba's graced her cheeks and her brown hair flowed to her shoulders.

"Hey sis!" Kiba hailed her. Without turning she addressed Kiba, "Ugh Kiba, either you still haven't taken a bath or you brought someone who hasn't, which is it?" Kiba smirked, "Weeeell I skipped the bath, but I did bring some people who need you're help." he said.

She turned and her brown eyes caught Naruto the same way Hinata's and Mitooshi's had. He shook the though away as she spoke up, "Oh, my apologies, what can I do for you?" The creature-trio were to embarrassed to ask so Kakashi did, "These are my students and they need a physical, the doctors said they weren't qualified and Kiba said you might help us."

Hana rolled her eyes, "Of course he would." she said. Kakashi turned, "If it's too much trouble-" he began. Hana interrupted quickly, maybe too quickly, "No, no I'll do it." Kakashi raised his eyebrow, but quickly led them to a small examination room and sat them down, except for Mitooshi, who she led into the room. After several minutes Mitooshi came out stating she passed and Hana grabbed Hinata.

Hinata's physical lasted a little longer than Mitooshi's, but then she came out having past and it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto entered the room cautiously and began searching for something in the room that would make Kiba yelp. The room was empty except for many drawers on one side of the room and a table in the center of the room. Hana stood near the table. She looked up as he slinked in, "Wow, this is you're first physical, isn't it," he nodded, "well I'm not going to bite, please remove your shirt and lay down."

Naruto hesitantly cooperated and flinched a little at the cold table. Hana walked up to where he cold see her, "Sorry about the table, but this is usually a dog check up room." Naruto smirked, 'Don't worry 'bout it.' Hana nodded, "Sit up please."

Hana studied Naruto fro several minutes. A strange feeling was burning inside her, a feeling she didn't recognize. She shook her head and began a check up that held traits from a human check up and a dog check up. It was a little harder for her to do a multiple animal check up than Mitooshi and Hinata's single animal. But that wasn't what was hardest for her.

She cursed her family's obsession with animals of the canine variety and her own cravings as she let her hands feel his well muscled and furred/scaled body. She shook her head several times and Naruto frowned, 'Is something wrong?' he asked. Hana shook her head. She finished all but one part of the physical and looked at Naruto, "I'm supposed to get a guy in here to do the next part, but for lack of volunteers are you ok with me doing it?" Naruto nodded.

She started to slip on a glove while Naruto looked around the room, 'You know, so far I haven't had anything done to me that would make me yelp like Kiba did.' he said to her. She walked over to him, "Stand up please." He complied and she prepared herself. She knew what a doctor checked for, but she'd never practiced this before and for some reason she was looking forward to this.

Naruto turned to her and she studied the area she was suppose to check. Naruto smiled and started to think something when Hana grabbed his balls. He opened his mouth and let out a loud yelp. Hana looked into his eyes, "I know this seams strange, but I need you to turn your head and cough." Biting back several whimpers he complied with a short barking cough, _Kami, right now she could tell me to do anything and I'd have to._

She nodded and, to his relief, she released her grip. She smiled at him, "Well you're ok, let's get you back to your team."

Naruto walked out of the room keeping on eye on Hana. Kiba nodded sympathetically and whispered quietly, "Hey at least a _girl_ did that to _you_." Hana saw them to the exit of the compound and waved goodbye as they walked away. Mitooshi looked at Naruto, 'What was the yelp for Naruto-kun?' she asked. Naruto looked away, 'I don't want to talk about it.' Kiba patted his arm.

The day was an endless day off helping construction and yard work. Midday approached and they were hiding around a specific area of the woods. Naruto broadcasted his thoughts, 'Kakashi-sensei, gold, dragon, dog, and vixen in position.' Kakashi spoke through a radio to him, "Alright then, move in and capture."

Naruto slid carefully up a tree and down a limb to it's end. Looking down he saw the target and he sensed the team ready to grab it if he missed. Taking a deep breath he jumped... and pounced right down on the cat. Grinning triumphantly Naruto held the angry cat at arms length, 'Got it.'

Cat held tightly in Naruto's hands the team went back to the Hokage's tower. Sarutobi, who wasn't surprised to see them, waited as they returned the cat to it's owner, a rather plumb woman, who thanked them all before handing the payment to a elderly man near Sarutobi. Naruto looked at Sarutobi, 'So what's next?'

Sarutobi sighed, "Your team has finished every D-rank mission we've assigned you for the past five hours, we have nothing-" One of the elders around him leaned over and whispered in Sarutobi's ear. Sarutobi sighed and nodded, "There is one thing, a C-rank mission, do you accept?" The team nodded.

The hokage called out, "Tazuna, we have your escort." An elderly man with a green shirt, tan pants, and one of those weird hats. His beard was unkempt and he looked drunk, which the bottle in his hand signified. Tazuna looked over his glasses at them, "They don't look like much." he said. Then he looked away from the elders and at the team, "Whoa, who ordered the circus?"

Naruto bristled, but Sarutobi cut in, "Despite appearances they'll get you there fine," he addressed the team, "your mission is to get Tazuna, the bridge builder to the land of waves and aid and protect the construction of his bridge, and ensure his safety, you're dismissed.

**AN/ For the record I've closed the polls and my final decision stands Hana Inuzuka and the girl named Isaribi are the final two. I chose Isaribi personally after she was recommended by Atlantiswolf and I did some background checking. She does fit perfectly into this.R&R please.**


	10. Chapter nine

**AN: Ok I am focusing... focusing... ah crap, lost my concentration. Oh well...**

**Don't own Naruto**

The group gathered at the gate while Kakashi went in search of their client, who had mysteriously disappeared. Naruto began to pace back and forth as the rest of the team watched him, his growing impatience showed by a soft growl of annoyance. Finally he whirled on the team, 'How long is this going to take?!?' he mentally screamed. From behind him someone said, "Does he have to be that loud?" startling Naruto, who slashed with his claws.

Kakashi tackled the drunken Tazuna to the ground as Naruto's claws swooshed over their heads, neatly clipping some of the spikes in Kakashi's hair. Tazuna stared drunkenly at Kakashi, "Watcha do that for?" Kakashi shook his head and let Tazuna up as he said, "Naruto let's try not to kill our client." Naruto nodded and Kakashi led them out of the village.

For the first day nothing happened and they made camp next to a small stream. When the tents were up Naruto pulled Mitooshi and Hinata a little bit away from the camp to a small clearing. 'What's wrong Naruto-kun?' Mitooshi asked. Naruto was peering into Hinata's eyes with a curious look, 'I'm just wondering about Hinata-chan's Byakugan cause I have an idea.'

He stepped back, 'Hinata-chan, you usually use hand seals to activate your Byakugan right,' she nodded, 'try it without using them.' Confused Hinata focused and yelled, '**Byakugan!**' She yelped as her bloodline activated with a few improvements. The blind spot right behind her head was no longer a blind spot at all. Not only that, but she could also see where Mitooshi and Naruto's chakra coils connected with their muscle systems.

Naruto was staring at Hinata's eyes. Strange symbols had appeared around the center of her eyes and the symbols were the same color as her scales. Suddenly Naruto's eyes burned and he yelped in pain. Mitooshi quickly fell into a similar state. Hinata looked on helplessly as she saw their chakra signatures flare unexpectedly. Just as suddenly as it began it stopped and Naruto and Mitooshi looked up and gasped.

Naruto's red eyes now had gold symbols around his pupils and Mitooshi had red symbols around her pupils and they both could see the same things Hinata saw. Hinata looked at the two dumbfounded while Naruto asked, 'What's going on?' Mitooshi quickly supplied an answer, 'I think that the blood connection that you share with Hinata-chan and me is letting us use a shadow of her Byakugan. Hinata-chan, can you deactivate it for a moment?'

Hinata complied and the symbols vanished from their eyes. Mitooshi focused and yelled, '**Byakugan!**' nothing happened and she nodded, 'Just what I thought she has to be using it for us to use it.' Naruto nodded, 'That could come in handy. Hey I have an idea!' He began to outline a plan to them...

*Several moments later*

The trio stood panting next to what was left of a boulder... or at least what would have remained of it. A crater measuring ten feet across and six feet down now stood as a testament to Naruto's plan. Completely exhausted, they made their way back to the camp and crawled into their tents, Naruto into the guys' tent and the girls into the girls' tent.

They quickly fell asleep and Kakahsi slowly opened his eye to look at Naruto and thought,_ Whatever you guys were doing, I feel sorry for anyone who crosses you._ He shut his eye and fell asleep...

*Late that night or early that morning, take your pick*

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. All she saw was Mitooshi's form right next to her, but she couldn't help but feel something was out of place. Then she noticed that the way she was laying nest to Mitooshi implied she'd been grinding against Mitooshi's body! Mitooshi's body also seemed like she'd been leaning into it rather than rolling away!

Hinata scooted away and Mitooshi whimpered slightly as Hinata's body warmth vanished. Hinata made her way out of the tent and stared up into the sky, right at the full moon. Kakashi cracked his eye again and saw her and quietly leaned over to Naruto and whispered so low that even Naruto barely heard it, "Naruto, the ramen's getting cold."

Kakashi slapped his hand on Naruto's muzzle to stop him from yelping. Naruto looked at him and Kakashi pointed at Hinata before quietly rolling over and closing his eye. Naruto carefully made his way over to her and stood next to her staring at the moon, 'Beautiful, isn't it?' She looked toward him startled, 'Oh, Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were up.' she said.

Naruto yawned slightly, 'What were you thinking about?' he asked. Hinata stared at the ground between her feet, 'It's just that the moon makes my feel happy.' she said offhandedly. He smiled at her and put his arm around her. Her tail slapped back and forth happily.

Mitooshi crawled sleepily from the tent and looked at them with a smirk, 'Room for one more?' she asked. Naruto grinned and held out his other arm as Mitooshi stepped closer and dragged her closer. Together all three of them stared at the moon.

As they watched the moon a cloud moved over it blocking it out. Hinata and Mitooshi sighed sadly and Naruto stared at the cloud that dared to block their view. His wings extended and a light wind blew. The cloud was forced out of the way and the land was again illuminated my the moonlight.

Naruto grinned as he said, 'If you want the moon I'll bring it to you.' Mitooshi and Hinata smiled at him and cuddled against his chest. They stayed like that, staring at the moon and listening to the nightly noises, until exhaustion forced them into the tents...

*one hour after sunrise*

The team was once again on the road, a feeling of boredom palpable in the air. Kiba and Naruto were playing rock-paper-scissors while Mitooshi chatted with Hinata and Kakashi and Tazuna walked in silence. Mitooshi was in mid-sentence when she noticed the puddle on the ground. She furrowed her eyes in confusion.

Kakashi looked at her and caught her eye with a nod. She returned the nod and stepped back to walk next to Kakashi. Naruto stopped as a dark feeling took hold of him. Kiba looked at him curiously and opened his mouth to say something when an unknown voice yelled, "Now!"

A giant chain with serrated edge blades on it whirled through the air and wrapped around Mitooshi and Kakashi. The chain was yanked and it sliced through the two. Naruto yelped and both Hinata and him yelled, 'Mitooshi-chan! Kakashi-sensei!' Kiba looked on in horror, "What the hell just happened!?!"

Naruto's body shimmered as chakra flowed out of him and he broadcasted openly, 'Who the FUCK did this!!!' The unknown voice spoke again, "Him next, hurry!" Two chunnin level ninja jumped out of either side of the path, one came form the trees, the other from the puddle.

The chain was connected between the two by a large gauntlet each of them wore. They charged Naruto, who simply raised a clawed hand, palm open. As the chain came in arm length, Naruto slashed down. His claws slashed through the chain like it was paper and the two ninja, caught off guard, went stumbling in different directions.

One stumbled up to a tree and turned around to attack. He took a few steps and his chain yanked tight. He looked back and saw Kiba in the tree with a kunai stabbed into on of the chain's links, locking it to the tree. The other one had finished his stumble and turned to aid his friend when Hinata appeared in his face.

She smashed a full force, chakra-powered palm into his chest. He flew several feet backwards and landed in a heap, unconscious. Kakashi strode out from behind a tree with Mitooshi behind him. Naruto and Hinata both saw Mitooshi and yelped in delight before tackling her in a hug.

Kakashi looked at them out of the corner of his eye, "What, no love for me, jeez thanks," he looked at the two ninja, the conscious one carefully watched by Kiba, "wait a minute, I know these two. They're the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist village."

Kakashi stared at Tazuna, "I thought you didn't have any ninja after you, that's at least a B-rank mission." Tazuna sighed, "Looks like I'm busted... let's get somewhere safer and I'll tell you the truth." Kakashi nodded...

**AN: Ok I hope this keeps people hooked. Hey I have a slight request from anyone that wants a challenge. If you feel up to it does anyone think they can see about drawing Naruto as I have him currently in the story. It would help me greatly with inspiration and it might be good for people that have a hard time visualizing him. If you feel like it PM me about it with any description questions you may have and I'll get back to you quickly as I can and when you're finished e-mail it to me at . Later people!**


End file.
